


Boy In The Box, The

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon doesn't pick up River on Persephone.  Instead HE is put in the cryo-chamber.





	Boy In The Box, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Timeline: Takes place during the pilot episode of Firefly: Serenity  
>  [ETA] Warning: rape, torture, slash

  
Author's notes: Timeline: Takes place during the pilot episode of Firefly: Serenity  
[ETA] Warning: rape, torture, slash  


* * *

The Boy In The Box

## The Boy In The Box

The Boy In The Box  
(Firefly Slash AU)  
by KMS!  
http://hometown.aol.com/kmspider/myhomepage/index.html Timeline: Takes place during the pilot episode of Firefly: Serenity  
[ETA] Warning: rape, torture, slash 

Persephone: 

(Red Brick Storage) 

Simon Tam looked down at the shiny metal cocoon that held his sister. Or so he hoped. 

"Want me to open it up?" said his contact, a man he knew only as Jim. 

"No!" Simon responded, flushing at his uncharacteristic outburst. "I mean... sorry, but the chamber isn't supposed to be open for another week." Simon handed the man a large purse of coins. 

"Well, see, son, that's where you're wrong." 

Simon looked up from his examination of the box, startled. "Excuse me?" 

Simon hadn't seen the man's companion until one of his large arms was wrapped around his throat. 

"What are you...?" 

Jim, his contact on Persephone to retrieve River, bent down over the box and twisted a few dials then grabbed the large handle on the side and raised it. A hiss of vacuum being released sounded in the large warehouse. 

"No! What are you doing? Get away from there!" Simon struggled against the arm around his neck. 

Jim looked back at them and said, "Give it to him, Bob." 

A needle came into Simon's view, held in Bob's large beefy hand and plunged into Simon's neck. 

"No!" Simon gave a strangled cry. 

Simon saw the lid of the chamber get pushed aside. Inside lay... nothing. She wasn't there. It had all been for nothing. 

"Where...?" he began, but his head felt funny, woozy. 

"Strip him down, Bob. They say he's got to go in naked." 

"No!" Simon struggled weakly, too dizzy to give much resistance. He had been scammed. Completely taken in. All that time in the Blackout Zones. All that money paid in bribes. There was no River. She was still stuck in that god-awful place. 

Bob began to tear at his clothing. Simon pushed away weakly, but Jim came up behind him and grabbed his arms. 

"Big city, core trained doctor like you? You'll bring a pretty price on any of a dozen rim worlds," Jim said in his ear. 

The room spun and Simon was barely conscious when they placed his body in the cryo-chamber; barely noticed when his world went dark and the lid was replaced; barely aware as he was betrayed and enslaved. 

He wouldn't wake up for another week, and when he did, the nightmare continued. 

* * *

Persephone: 

"What happened?" Wash asked as his wife and his Captain returned from seeing Badger. 

"The deal went south. Badger doesn't want the goods because the Alliance flagged a Firefly scavenging," Zoe answered her husband. 

"So what? Imprinted goods or not, they didn't name us specifically." 

Captain Malcolm Reynolds answered instead. "Badger won't buy. I need you to put a call in to Patience and see if she's interested. Be discreet." 

A few minutes later, Wash had Patience on the line and she was willing to listen, especially once they were close enough to talk freely without the Alliance getting wind of their deal. 

"Got another request for you folks though," Patience said over the cortex. 

"What's that?" Mal asked. 

"I have a package at a warehouse that I need shipped here. Pick it up for me and I'll guarantee a deal." 

"What is it?" he asked, cautious of Patience and her tricks. 

"Cryo-chamber. Nothing too big. About four by four by three. Should be able to fit on a transport mule." 

"What's in it?" 

"Got me a deal on some prime stock. Want to get it here in one piece." 

"Breeding cattle? That's all? Seems a lot of trouble and risk to transport a single frisky bull that way." 

"It ain't a single bull. It's a whole herd just waiting to happen. Frozen breeder sperm. Mix it with the stock I got now, I'll be able to upgrade my whole herd and sell them for twice the price in two years." 

"This gonna get me nicked by the feds?" 

"Perfectly legal. It's all bought and paid for, just needs traveling." 

"Alright. We'll call you when we get close." 

"Looking forward to it. I'll wave you the address and stock numbers. Patience out." 

The cortex blanked out to black and there was silence in the cockpit. 

"What do you think is really in it?" Wash asked. 

"No idea." Mal paused for a moment, thinking. 

"Don't like it, Sir," Zoe stated. "She could have us transporting anything in one of those." 

"We could also have no place to sell our goods if we don't agree to transport it." 

"Sounds like your basic rock and a hard place," Wash commented. 

"Which is where I don't like being," Mal added. 

"Which is exactly where we are," Wash said. 

Mal gave him a black look. "That we are. Wash, get the mule. Let's go get our package." 

* * *

Persephone: 

(A conversation between Officer Dobson and Alliance Control) 

"I don't know what happened to him, Sir. I followed the boy just as I was supposed to. He went into the warehouse district, but he never came out. I've been watching, but the only thing moving in and out of there is merchandise. Normal business." 

"I want that district torn apart. I want every building searched. Every crate opened. Doctor Tam must be found. If he realizes it's all a setup, it's your job on the line." 

"It's not like he's in any danger of finding his sister, Sir. She's safely hidden away." 

"But we need to find him so we can trace his contacts, and find out who our traitors are. There is a breach in security that must be closed." 

"What are you planning on doing with the boy?" 

"With the girl still in custody, our special unit says they want him, too. With her potential, they think he might be an asset, as well. Considering he'll be branded a criminal, it won't be hard for them to do as they like with him." 

"He can't have gotten far. His record says he spent some time in the Blackout Zones on Osiris, but he's still a little too civilized for the likes of Persephone." 

"In any case, a warrant is being issued for his arrest." 

"What will you charge him with, Sir?" 

"Why, the death of his sister, of course." 

* * *

Persephone: 

(Red Brick Storage) 

"You Jim?" Mal asked the disheveled man who answered his knock at the warehouse. 

"That's me. What's ya need?" 

"Patience said you had a box destined for Whitefall?" 

"That we do. You Reynolds?" At Mal's nod, he continued, "You got something to carry it with?" 

Mal turned and waved a hand, signaling Wash to drive closer. 

"I'll just get the big door," Jim said and sauntered off. 

Moments later the big bay door opened and Wash drove in. 

"Just over here," Jim motioned for them to follow. 

Jim waved a hand to the cryo-chamber sitting to one side of the warehouse, surrounded by boxes and crates. 

"Bob!" Jim yelled, getting an answering 'yo' from the back. "We need another hand! Get over here." 

"Right there!" came a yell back. 

Jim turned to Mal. "Patience said to give you this," he said, pushing a few coins into Mal's hand. 

It'd be enough to buy some fuel for the trip, at least. Strange of Patience to be so generous upfront. It didn't give him a warm fuzzy about the cargo. Mal stuffed it into his pocket just as Bob showed up. 

Wash maneuvered the mule close so lifting was at a minimum. Between the four of them it didn't take long to settle. 

"Well, that's it," said Jim. 

"You know what's in it?" Mal asked. 

Jim got a strange grin on his face. "Breeder stock." 

Mal didn't know why, but this whole thing was giving him an uncomfortableness. 

With a frown, he and Wash mounted the mule and took off for Serenity. 

On the trip back, Wash was uncommonly quiet. They left the warehouse district before Wash turned to Mal and asked, "Did that just go way too easy?" 

"Yeah," Mal grunted in return. "Lets get back as soon as we can, dong ma?" 

Silently, Wash nodded. 

Suddenly there was an explosion, just a few blocks behind them. Wash and Mal turned in their seats, seeing a plume of dark smoke rise into the sky. Looking up, they saw an Alliance Planetary Police squad drop from hovering ships above into the area. Wash had to pull over when another squad headed their way down the thoroughfare. The soldiers were double-timing it back the way Mal and Wash had just came. 

"Keep moving. Just keep it steady. Don't draw any attention to ourselves. We haven't got that far to go," Mal instructed. 

"That's the warehouse district! What do you think they're looking for?" 

"Hopefully, not us." 

A couple of miles more and they arrived at Serenity's berth. Mal jumped off, letting Wash drive up the ramp alone. Kaylee lingered outside. 

"We get us any passengers?" Mal asked. 

"Just one, Captain." 

Mal sighed. He had been hoping for more. "Well, then, let's lock it up. Boros is waiting." 

He turned toward the cargo bay. "Wash, get us in the air." 

"Aye aye, Captain," Wash replied and headed for the cockpit. 

Mal moved closer to the new cargo, sliding a hand on its smooth surface. Hoping against hope that the ruckus they had seen starting in the warehouse district had nothing to do with them. 

* * *

Whitefall: 

(A week later) 

Voices. There were voices. Murmured, hazy, deep, slurred voices. He couldn't make out words. Sound faded in and out. Maybe it was his ears that didn't work, because the words didn't make any sense. 

"Wha'cha pay for him, Patience?" 

"Too much. Careful, Sid. Don't break him." 

"Ah, come on, boss. That's just what you should do. When he wakes up, he's going to be as riled as a chicken in a cathouse." 

"He's awfully pretty, ain't he?" 

A finger trailed down his cheek. Simon twitched. 

"Looks like you got more than you paid for. You ought ta sell his pretty ass, too. Make you a bundle on the side." 

Simon felt a hand slide down his flank. 

"Would put him in his place, sure 'nuff." 

There was a silence as they waited for her answer. 

"'Lright. But don't break him. I paid for a doctor, not a whore." 

"He looks like he'd stand you in good stead as both." 

"Collar him first. And don't forget the tracker." Footsteps walked away. 

Hands touched him, and something was slipped around his neck. A second later there was a stabbing pain behind his ear and Simon groaned. 

"We'd best hurry. Haul him out of there, Lenny." 

Hands grabbed his arms and he was yanked upright. His eyes were too heavy; glued shut, his head weighing a million pounds. 

He was lifted, cool air brushing around his body; and then he was set down on a soft surface. 

"That's it, baby. I always like it when they wake up with my cock inside them." 

Hands were touching him again, this time all over. Simon tried to speak, but his mouth fumbled the words, filled with cotton. 

Something touched his groin, stroking him, and his hands weakly flailed, trying to brush it away. 

"Here, use this for lube." 

A cold slickness grazed between his ass cheeks, and he squirmed and mumbled a protest. It turned into a cry of pain a moment later when something hard and thick was shoving inside him. 

"No!" 

"Shhhh. You'll like this," a voice breathed fetid air next to his face. A hand threaded through his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck. Blunt teeth began to gnaw at the soft skin of his throat. 

The fullness in his ass withdrew, then came back, harder, deeper. 

"No!" Simon shouted out in pain, trying to squirm away. 

A hand clamped down over his mouth and he struggled to breath. The thing in his ass withdrew again, then shoved back harder, building a steady rhythm. The mouth at his neck bit him sharply. 

Simon's eyes opened, vision blurry. Looming shadows floated over him, one man waiting his turn as his partner viciously fucked him. 

"Yeah, that's good. That's real good. You got such a pretty ass. We're gonna stretch it for ya real good." 

Simon raised a fist and weakly struck out at the man, strength failing, giving him a glancing blow to the head. 

The man cursed and backhanded him, making Simon's head spin even more. 

"You son of a bitch! You'll pay for that! We was gonna go easy on you and give you a smooth ride. Now you're gonna have to take it like the whore ya are!" 

The man stuck him again and again, landing punches on his face and torso, never once breaking his steady thrusting. 

One solid punch to the jaw and Simon went limp. 

Above him he heard the other man speak. "Ah, damn it, Sid. Now he ain't even gonna be awake when I give it to him." 

* * *

Whitefall (two years later): 

Simon sat in the corner of the saloon, staring morosely at the clock, and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Not that it ever helped. Those who knew of him sought him out. 

Patience had him dressed in a ridiculous outfit. No shirt, no shoes, just a soft pair of light blue lounging pants and a silk vest with no buttons. 

He was on display. 

From ten in the morning until five in the evening, he got to play doctor. From six at night, until sunrise, his body was for sale at Patience's whorehouse. 

She'd already made a bundle on him. And not from his skills as a doctor. She'd been peddling his ass for months now, starting with the night that they had awoken him out of the cryo-chamber. The night that Sid and Lenny had pounded his ass for hours, in addition to the vicious beating he'd received for resisting. 

He'd learned not to resist. 

Simon looked down at the deck of cards before him, trying to keep both his hands and his mind busy. Trying to avoid seeing the men who walked by, sizing him up, wondering if they could afford him for the night. 

Simon looked up as three people stepped into the saloon. The leader was dressed in a dark shirt and tan pants that were held up by suspenders. Next came a beautiful black woman, dressed similarly sans suspenders. The third was a large man, obvious muscle. 

"Simon!" 

Simon looked up at Patience's call and left his game to stand at her side. 

"These here is business acquaintances of mine. Make yourself available." 

Simon swallowed hard and nodded. 

"Well, ain't he just enough to make my pecker want to come out and play," said the muscle, stepping close to Simon. 

Simon couldn't keep from stiffening, keeping his eyes glued to the ground, as the big man invaded his space. Simon wasn't stupid enough to actively resist, but he couldn't control all his reactions. 

Simon gulped hard when the large hand reached out and cupped his cheek, brushing a thumb over his mouth. 

"Pretty lips." 

"Jayne!" 

The large man dropped his hand, turning back to the leader. "Ah, come on, Capt'n. Patience is offering us a bite of the tasties," he said eagerly. 

Simon eyes flicked up to find the Captain starring at him. Simon felt naked under that gaze. 

"It's okay, Mal," Patience told him. "The boy's a fine piece." 

Mal's eyes hardened, looking at Jayne. "Maybe too fine a piece for the likes of you." 

Jayne bristled, then smiled, showing teeth like a wolf. "What him for own self, eh? Why didn't ya just say so, Mal?" 

"We got business to conduct." Mal's eyes slid away from Simon. "Then ya can play with the pretties." 

Simon dropped his eyes back to the floor, feeling as if he'd been slapped. Measured and found wanting. He could feel his ears turning red and cursed his pale skin. 

This isn't what I am, he wanted to scream. Didn't matter. No one on this damn moon saw past the whore. 

The big mercenary stepped back into his space, one hand on Simon's neck. He nuzzled below Simon's ear, making him shiver. "I'll be back right after we take care of things, sweetheart." One large paw reached around and squeezed Simon's butt cheek, making him jump. "You keep it all warm for me, okay?" 

Patience's cackle raked across his raw nerves, and Simon was allowed to step back. He released a small sigh of relief, then noticed that the Captain's flint blue eyes were staring at him again, taking everything in. Simon gulped and dropped his eyes. 

"Go on, boy. We'll call you when the business is done." 

Simon nodded meekly at Patience and went back to his table. 

He stared down at the cards for a moment. It was a losing hand. This was his life. 

An hour later, Simon was half asleep sitting up when a hand fell heavily on his shoulder. Stumbling out of the chair, he backed away in panic, hands raised in defense, but not touching. He wouldn't dare touch. Actually resistance would get his brain zapped. 

The big mercenary was back, hands wrapping around Simon's waist, pulling him in tight to the large body. It was too fast. Simon could feel himself panting in terror, eyes focused somewhere beyond the big man's body. 

"Whoa, settle down there, boy. Ain't gonna bite ya. Well, not too hard anyway." 

Simon continued to struggle. It was all too fast. He couldn't breath. 

"Simon!" Patience's voice snapped. 

Simon froze, stiff in the big man's grip. His hands dropped obediently to his sides, fisting the fabric of his pants. He couldn't stop trembling. 

Patience appeared in his line of sight, glaring at him in dissatisfaction. 

He didn't know what to say, but discovered that he needed to say nothing. Patience was holding out a small glass to him. 

Shakily he raised his hand and took it, gulping down the liquid, then handing the glass back to her. 

"What's that?" the big merc asked. 

Patience hard stare held Simon, eyes warning him. 

"Just a little something to make him a bit more pliable, Jayne," Patience answered the mercenary. "Right, Simon?" 

"Yes, Ma'am," Simon whispered. 

Jayne frowned down at him. "I don't want him drugged." 

Patience's eyes dropped her hold of Simon and she patted Jayne big forearm with a smile. "Not to worry. Boy'll be fine. Won't ya, Simon?" 

Simon could already feel the drug coursing through his veins, easing the fear, making him a little dizzy. Making it a little hard to focus, too. "Yes, Ma'am." 

Simon could feel his body loosening up, the stiffness gone from his spine. Apparently Jayne could feel it, too. 

"Yeah, that's what I like," he said as he pulled Simon close again, nuzzling his neck, a hand dropping down to grasp his ass. 

Simon whimpered a little from the over stimulation. 

* * *

He was the prettiest boy Malcolm had ever seen. And Mal had never wanted to shoot Jayne as much as he did right then. 

When Patience had called the boy over, he'd checked him out. Fine looking, almost delicate. Collared. He'd been dressed to show off his assets, slender body, developed chest, all covered in fine pale skin. Dark hair falling into his eyes, almost clouding those sterling blue orbs, before the boy dropped his lids demurely. Mal caught the boy looking at him, even as Jayne crowded the kid, eager to 'get sexed', as Jayne would put it. 

Watching Jayne, Mal could feel the steam starting to come out his ears, boiling in his gut. The boy was just one of Patience's whores. Didn't deserve Mal working himself up into some kind of jealous fit. 

Commenting on Jayne aloud had brought unexpected attention to Mal's own reaction. Trying to suppress his arousal, he'd demanded that they do business first, dismissing the boy to Jayne's further attentions later. 

He hadn't missed the boy's reaction. Embarrassment, humiliation, wounded. Mal had managed to hurt him with just a few words. The boy flinched at the sound of Patience's harsh laughter. Mal took a gulp of the shot that the bartender had placed in front of him, ignoring Zoe's far too knowing looks. 

Business concluded, Mal couldn't make himself leave. Instead he grabbed the bottle and poured himself another drink, pointedly ignoring his mercenary heading back to the boy like a dog in heat, eager to get laid. 

He almost rose, nearly clearing his pistol from its holster when he saw the boy's panic. The only thing that stopped him was Zoe's hand over his own. He looked down at her, and sat heavily again, their eyes holding. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Sometimes Zoe just scared the hell out of him with how well she knew him. They didn't break the stare until they heard Jayne say something about drugging the kid. 

But the kid wasn't struggling anymore. He willing downed what Patience gave him, then seemed to relax. Or, more accurately, wilt. Even from here Mal could see the kid's eyes dilate, turning black. Desire or drugs, Mal couldn't tell. Jayne moved in fast for the kill, nuzzling the kid and pawing at him. Moments later they stumbled up the stairs and disappeared into one of the back rooms. 

Mal felt like running away. Or starting a fight. Instead he looked down at the table, lost in thought. The clink of Zoe refilling his glass brought him out of his reverie. 

"Why didn't you tell Jayne you wanted him?" Zoe asked, still watching him. 

"He's just a whore." 

Zoe smirked. "Are we talking about Jayne or the boy?" 

A tiny smile crept out and Mal downed the glass she had just poured him, feeling it burn the back of his throat. Another shot was poured. 

"Remember Bertram?" Zoe said. 

The smile got a little bigger. "Bertram wasn't as fine as that. Not on his best days." 

"Kind of similar, though. Same dark hair, blue eyes. We had fun with him." 

"You are never to speak to your husband about that. He'd shoot us both dead." 

Zoe chuckled. "Not like we ever had him at the same time." 

"Don't think that would matter to him." Mal sobered a little. "There's something not right here, Zoe." 

"Well, we'll have a couple of weeks to figure out what it is. Patience's job will take at least that long to shuttle a couple thousand head of cattle from this moon to the next." 

Mal said nothing. 

"It'll give you a chance to see more of the boy. Hopefully without his new 'Jayne' coat." 

That made Mal smile. 

* * *

Simon was on fire. Chemical fire, to be sure, but that didn't matter to his sanity. Every touch traced flame over his skin, searing heat down his spine. 

Simon writhed beneath Jayne, panting in ecstasy. Jayne wasn't a terrible lover, he was just so big, so overwhelming, in every way. Mountain shoulders, rock hard cock, tsunami kisses, hurricane passion. He filled every one of Simon's senses until his body was shaking with need. Simon could almost feel Jayne's grin on his over-sensitized skin. 

"That's it, sweetheart. Come for me," Jayne cooed, rocking forward while pumping Simon's cock. 

Jayne was the only solid thing in the room, the anchor to Simon's world. The bed shook, the room spun, but Jayne's steady rocking was the only thing Simon could hang onto, adrift in an inferno. His skin was burning up, the smell of brimstone in nose. Jayne was Simon's personal devil, red tail wrapping around his brain, setting off small explosions of light inside his eyelids, flaming red fireworks in his head. 

Like a detonation, Simon came. Self-immolation searing out his wits until he was a burned out husk. 

With a roar of pleasure, Jayne collapsed on top of him, larger body crushing his. All Simon could do was tremble and gasp for breath. 

Rolling them both over, Jayne took him into his arms, kissing his forehead. Simon wanted to warn him that the husk couldn't take the pressure, that he would turn to ash soon and drift away on a light breeze, but words wouldn't form and he merely sighed. 

Jayne kissed him again. "That's okay, darling. We'll just rest awhile before we go again." 

Again? 

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Simon woke up. He lay in the dark, trying to put the pieces of the last few hours together. The drug tended to blur the edges a bit. 

The big guy, Jayne, had taken him upstairs and proceeded to fuck him into the mattress. Even now the big merc lay half sprawled on him, possessively holding on to him in his sleep. Jayne's face was pressed into the crevice between Simon's neck and shoulder, snoring gently. 

Simon sighed. It would take a bit of maneuvering to get out from under him, and there was the chance that Jayne would wake up and want another go. The steady throbbing in his ass suggested that it wouldn't be comfortable a second time. Or was it a third. Maybe a fourth. Simon was a bit fuzzy on the details. The drug affected short-term memory. Not always, but often enough that Simon was grateful. There was a lot he didn't want to remember these days. 

Grateful not to remember his own actions in the bed. The drug liberated inhibitions, blurred memory, and promoted sexual responses. Insta-whore was the name the locals knew it by. He could tell them the chemical makeup of the drug, but doubted that anyone would care. 

Simon squirmed mostly away, then gently poked Jayne in the ribs, and the big man snorted, then rolled over. Simon placed a pillow in his arms, and Jayne hugged it to him. Pulling up the blankets to cover the large frame, Simon slipped out of bed from the other side. He'd learned early on that if the body next to him felt the cold, it woke up. Waking up usually meant more sex. 

Squinting in the dim light, Simon found his pants, pulled them on, and headed for the door. He slipped out, and padded barefoot down the stairs. There were few customers at this hour. Simon almost stopped when he noticed that one of them was Jayne's Captain. 

The man looked like he hadn't stopped drinking since he's finished his business with Patience. Beside him sat the black woman. Her eyes were grim, like she hadn't stopped worrying about the man next to her since they'd left either. The glass she held could have been the first one that was poured for her that night. She must have been nursing it since the meeting had ended, but stayed as company for her Captain, as he slowly and steadily drunk himself stupid. 

Simon reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the door. All he needed to do was to get to the infirmary and the small hard cot in the back, and he'd be done for the night. 

Shirtless, shoeless, it didn't matter. He wanted out of there. A few hours of freedom. Just to be alone with himself without someone pawing him, or snoring in his ear. 

He was almost out when a figure stepped in front of him. 

"Where ya goin', boy?" 

Simon backed up a step, bumping into someone behind him. 

"Don't be in such a hurry, Doc. We just want to play." 

Simon swallowed hard and cursed himself for his inattention. He hadn't noticed Sid and Lenny in the bar; too busy glancing at Jayne's Captain. He should have been alerted to their presence simply from the powerful odor they gave off. Soap was not their friend. 

"I..." Simon began, but was cut off. 

"Free as a bird? Great!" said Lenny, from behind. 

"...am otherwise engaged," he said firmly. 

That struck them as funny and they roared with laughter. 

"That's a good one, boy," said Lenny, clapping his hand on Simon's shoulder. Being this close to the man made Simon's eyes water. 

"Yeah," Sid agreed. "You sure got a fancy way with words." 

Simon tried to shrug off the grasp. "Take your hands off me." 

"Can't do it, boy. We haven't danced tonight. And you know how we like to watch you dance." 

Simon grimaced. He did know. When they talked of dancing, they meant at the end of their cocks, until he bled. 

"Patience set me up with a client. She won't be pleased." 

Sid gave him a yellow-toothed grin, and gave a show of looking over Simon's shoulder. "Don't look to me like you is busy with a client right now. Did ya wear him out?" 

"Looked more to me like you was trying to slip out," Lenny added. 

Simon clenched his jaw. "Leave me alone." 

Sid smirked at him until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. 

"Boy asked you to let him go." 

Simon looked up as a new voice joined them. 

"Boy ain't wearing your brand. Don't believe this is any of your business, Mister," Lenny growled at Jayne's Captain. 

"I'm making it my business." 

Sid reached for his gun, but suddenly the tall black woman was behind him, slamming the butt of a sawed-off shotgun against his skull. 

Sid dropped like a rock, and the woman pointed the weapon at Lenny and cocked the trigger. 

"He asked you once. Politely," she said reasonably. 

Lenny's hand fell from Simon's shoulder and both of them raised up into the air in surrender. "Hey, this bitch ain't no reason to get myself shot." 

A fist slammed against his face from the side and Lenny hit the ground. 

"Now, that ain't no way to talk in front of a lady," Jayne's Captain said. 

"You son of a whore..." Lenny began. He didn't get the chance to finish before a boot from the woman caught his chin and he was out like a light. 

"He told you to watch your mouth. Should'a listened," the woman spoke down to the unconscious Lenny. 

Simon stared at the two with wide eyes. 

"You okay, son?" the man asked Simon. 

Simon nodded silently. 

Jayne's Captain glanced at the woman, an amused expression creeping over his face. Her lips twitched with the beginnings of a grin. The man didn't seem nearly as drunk as Simon thought he was a moment ago. For that matter, she didn't seem nearly as sober. 

"You sure your okay, son?" 

Simon finally found his voice. "Yes. Thank you, Sir." 

The man's eyebrows rose. "Sir?" His eyes flicked to the woman. Again amused. 

Simon swallowed. The man's mercenary had fucked him into oblivion, but he didn't know Jayne's Captain's name. His mother would have been appalled at his manners. Among other things. 

Simon stood in the middle of the saloon, barefoot and shirtless, and held out his hand. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't catch your name earlier. I'm Simon." 

"Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of Serenity," Mal said as he grasp the Simon's hand, holding it just a bit too long. He waved his other hand at the woman. "This is my first mate, Zoe." 

Simon nodded, releasing Reynolds' hand, and shaking hers. "Ma'am." 

The look of amusement was back on both their faces. Simon couldn't blame them considering the situation. 

"Where's Jayne?" Mal asked. 

Simon's eyes glanced up the stairs. "Still sleeping, I'm afraid." 

Beside him, Zoe snorted. "Not surprised." 

Simon blushed, and looked down at his bare feet. He straightened his spine and looked back up, meeting their gaze "I'd like to thank you both for your assistance. It was appreciated." 

"They had no right to treat you that way," Mal said, sympathy -- and something else -- lurking in his eyes. 

"I'm afraid that's never stopped them before," Simon replied. 

Simon was surprised when he saw a flash of burning anger in the Captain's eyes. An awkward pause followed. 

"Well, if you'll excuse me, Captain Reynolds. Zoe." He nodded politely to both of them and stepped over Sid's body, heading for the door. 

"Kinda forgetting your shoes, ain't you?" Malcolm's voice stopped him at the door. 

Simon turned back, one hand on the doorknob. "At the office, I'm afraid." 

Mal's eyes swept around the saloon. "I thought this was the 'office'." 

"Only after six, Captain," Simon said with sardonic humor, and headed out the door. 

"Zoey," Simon heard the Captain's voice muse softly, "That was the politest whore I've ever met." 

Simon felt his stomach plummet. 

"Don't rightly think that was a whore, Sir." 

There was a slight pause, then, "I think you just might be right." 

Anymore was cut off when the door slammed shut behind him. 

* * *

He was here again! Mal almost danced a jig. 

He'd looked up and there was the boy again, long legs striding across the saloon, heading for the door. Mal couldn't take his eyes off him. 

And moments later, he was glad that he hadn't when two scurvy types had accosted the kid. 

Mal had been glad of a chance to talk to the boy again. The chance to save him was just a bonus. 

Mal looked at the youngster and wanted to take a bite out of him. He almost laughed at himself. Crimminy, he was starting to sound like Kaylee. 

On the other hand, the boy had lost his vest, his pants were barely hanging onto his hips, still barefoot, and he looked rumpled, like he just rolled out of bed. Which he probably had, Mal reminded himself. He couldn't help himself from taking a step closer and taking a sniff. He had to suppress a shiver, and clenched his hands to keep from grabbing the kid. Hell, he still smelled of sex. It made Mal's mouth water. 

He was definitely going to have to poison his mercenary the first chance he got. 

And polite... Heck, the kid could have put that preacher they'd taken aboard a couple of years ago to shame. 

Made Mal want to lick him like a popsicle, just to see if he could get something inappropriate to pop out of his mouth. 

Mal watched him leave, wondering if Zoe would shoot him if he ditched her. 

* * *

The Captain had it bad. 

It had been a long time since Zoe had seen Mal react so instantaneously to somebody like that. Not that she blamed him. Kid looked like walking sex. 

She wondered if she should warn Jayne to lay low for a few days, or figure out where they were going to dump him when he got all corpsified and riddled with holes. She'd wait to decide. Find out if he annoyed her come morning. 

* * *

Simon woke early and spent the extra time cleaning up: small waiting room, surgery, tiny office, minuscule bunkroom in the back, washroom. Once finished, he cleaned and dressed. Properly this time. Dress slacks, white shirt, brown vest, and shoes. At ten o'clock, he unlocked the doors. 

Some patients were already waiting for him, and the rest kept him busy until mid-afternoon. About two the doors burst open, four people suddenly filling his waiting room, Patience at the lead. 

"Doc, we got someone for you." 

"In here," Simon responded, donning a fresh apron and gloves, leading them into the surgery. 

Simon turned around to see Jayne's large frame draped between the struggling Zoe and Captain Reynolds. Simon didn't think twice, merely indicating the gurney in the middle of the room. 

All business, he waited for them to lay Jayne down, then took charge and moved them out of his way. 

Simon lifted the torn shirt, examining the wound beneath. Gunshot: through and through. Looked fairly clean. 

"Hey, it's Simon," Jayne slurred. "What are you doing here, sweetheart," trying to draw Simon into his arms. 

Simon shifted out of his hold, not taking his eyes from the wound. He put one hand on Jayne's chest and firmly pressed him back down onto the bed. 

"Settle down. I don't want to have to dope you just yet." 

Jayne blinked in surprise, then looked over at his Captain. "Hey, Mal, you remember that sweet little piece I got last night. This is him." 

Simon bit his lip and turned away to get supplies, ignoring his rising blush. 

"Just lay there, Jayne," Mal ordered sternly, and Jayne fell quiet, looking disturbed by Reynolds' tone. "Me and Zoe met Simon last night." 

Simon's eyes shifted up and he glanced over to see Reynolds staring at him, a frown creasing his brow. Simon was grateful that the Captain didn't pursue the subject. "Captain Reynolds," Simon greeted formally, giving him a nod. "Perhaps you could all wait outside? This will take a few minutes." 

Someone grunted in acknowledgement, and he heard Reynolds say, "Patience, I wanna talk to you," as they left the room. 

One person remained and Simon looked up to see Zoe on the other side of the stretcher. He raised one eyebrow and gave her an inquiring look. She said in response, "I function as medic aboard our ship, so if you need any help, Doctor." 

Simon smiled gratefully, both for the offer and her polite deference. 

"Yes, please. Gloves are over there," he lifted his chin toward the far wall. 

Simon found her an able assistant, and their eyes met when they heard shouting outside the closed door. 

"He's a doctor and you're whoring him out? Are you crazy?" Mal's voice pierced the quiet of the surgery. 

"I bought him outright, Malcolm. What I do with him is my business!" Patience replied. 

"We're nearly finished," Simon said, attempting to drown out the voices. "Want to tell me what happened?" 

Jayne's only reply was to snore softly, as Simon had doped him long since, but Zoe was looking up at him. 

"We went out on a job for Patience and got jumped. There was somebody there when there shouldn't have been. Jayne got hit first. The rest of us had time to duck." 

"Whoever it was, wasn't a very good shot. It was a near miss." 

"I'm sure he'll be happy to know they ALMOST didn't hit him," Zoe responded with dry humor, and when Simon looked up she was smiling at him. He grinned in return, but the smile dropped away from her face and she gave him a steady look. 

"Want to talk about it?" 

Simon could have pretended not to know what she was asking; instead he shook his head, and sighed. "Won't do any good." He finished stitching and cleaned the wound, then placed the bandage she handed him over it. "This is my life now." He turned away, stripping off his gloves and throwing them in the trash. 

He reached for a small bottle of pills. "He might need these for pain when he wakes up," he said, holding out a bottle to her. 

Zoe placed her hand over the bottle and his hand, holding on for a second, studying at him. "We've got a ship. There's room for one more. Business like ours... We could always use a medic. Captain wouldn't mind." 

Simon raised his chin in surprise, and dropped his hand. "I... I can't leave. But thank you." He turned away, touched by the offer. 

Zoe laid a hand on his arm, turning him back to her. "Wouldn't be the first time Mal crossed Patience." 

Simon gave her a sad smile. "I'm grateful, but..." he lifted the collar he wore under his white shirt, "I CAN'T leave. I get outside a certain range and..." 

Zoe stopped him from continuing, anger lighting her face. "I've seen 'em before. I know what they are, what they can do." Her face was grim and she looked like she wanted to throttle someone. 

"It's a generous offer. Thank you," Simon looked down. "I wish I could accept." 

"Can I ask? How did you get here? You don't rightly fit in with the kind of people Patience usually surrounds herself with." 

Simon hesitated. "It's... complicated. Suffice it to say, I trusted somebody I shouldn't. I got played. I ended up here." Simon removed his bloody apron and walked to the door. Opening it, he found Patience and Captain Reynolds staring daggers at each other. "He should wake up in about an hour, Captain," Simon said, interrupting them. They both turned toward him and he continued, "I'd recommend at least a couple days of bed rest. Light duty until the end of the week. You can take him home when he wakes up." 

"Thank you, Doctor...?" Reynolds said, tilting his head inquiringly. 

"Tam. It's Doctor Tam." 

"You didn't mention that the other night," Reynolds reprimanded him. 

"Ah," Simon smiled faintly. "I wasn't there in... this capacity." Simon waved an encompassing hand, the irony not lost on him. 

Patience frowned at them. "Damn it to hell, Malcolm! That's why you're so pissed about me selling his ass. One look and you've fallen for the boy!" 

Simon and the Captain turned to look blankly at her, then at each other, then back to Patience. 

"That isn't..." Simon began. 

"Damn it, Patience, you know it just ain't right!" Mal yelled. 

"It's none of your business, Malcolm!" 

Reynolds turned his fury on her. "That boy ain't no whore anymore than Zoe is. Say that and she'll cut you throat. And I'll let her!" 

"I hired you to do a job, Mal," Patience shouted in return. "And worrying about what I do or don't do with Simon ain't the job! You want to get paid, stick to the job!" 

Simon thought the Captain was going to leap for her throat. He managed to step between them. "Stop this! Argue as much as you like, but take it outside," he ordered. 

Patience bristled, and her hand slid into her pocket, producing a small object, a remote of some kind. "Don't make me put you in your place, boy." 

Simon took a stumbling step back and froze. He could feel Reynolds' piercing eyes on him. "I just... This isn't the place, Patience," he said reasonably. 

Patience had the grace to look around at the faces staring alertly at them in the small waiting room, three pregnant women and an elderly lady waiting for the latest gossip. "I'll expect you in the saloon at six," she said roughly, turning and heading for the door. 

Simon dropped his head in relief, exhaling noisily. Captain Reynolds hovered at his side. 

"What the hell was that about?" 

Simon sighed. "It was nothing, Captain." He looked back to the doorway of the surgery. Zoe was standing there, taking it all in, one hand on her gun belt, ready to back up her Captain. "As I was saying, Jayne can be moved to your ship as soon as he wakes. Just make him take it easy for a few days." 

"Why did you just give into her? I want to talk about this," Reynolds said. 

"And I don't," he stated firmly, meeting the Captain's eyes. "If you'll excuse me." Simon motioned to the next person awaiting his services. "If you'll just step into my office, Mrs. Compton." 

An elderly woman, Mrs. Compton, stood, and shuffled toward the office. She stopped next to Simon and Captain Reynolds. She patted Simon on the arm. "He's right, son. What she's doing to you ain't right." She shrugged. "At the same time, I'd hate to lose the best doctor I've ever had occasion to see." 

Simon swallowed hard and gave her a tiny smile. "Thank you, Mrs. Compton. If you'll just go in." 

Mrs. Compton tottered off, leaving Simon with the Captain. "If you'll excuse me, Captain Reynolds," Simon said stiffly, with undue formality. 

He started to leave when Reynolds grabbed his arm, leaning in close, a harsh whisper in his ear. "I'm going to stop this." 

Blue eyes met blue eyes, then Simon gently tugged his arm free. "You can't." He entered the office and firmly shut the door behind him. 

* * *

Inside the tiny office, Martha Compton perched on the edge of a stool. She looked up when Simon entered, bright bird eyes studying the young man. 

Simon took a chair next to her and picked up her gnarled hands in his own, gently massaging warm fingers over painful knuckles. She was a regular, plagued with arthritis. "Did the pills I gave you last time help at all?" 

"Why won't you let him help?" 

Simon sighed. "Mrs. Compton..." he said, trying to steer the conversation back to the purpose of her visit. 

"I'm serious, young man. A boy like you, you've so much talent. You shouldn't have to take that kind of abuse." 

"Mrs. Compton..." he began again before she cut him off. 

"I'm serious, Simon. And I thought I told you to call me Martha," she scolded him. 

Simon smiled gently then let it fade. "Martha. That's just the way things are." 

"They don't have to be that way, and you know it! I've seen that man here before. He's a good 'um. Doesn't mind standing up to Patience when it's needed. Does the right thing. He could get you out of this mess." 

"There IS no way out. You know that better than anyone. Your own husband tried to help and look what happened." 

"Jake was eighty years old if he was a day and near blind as a bat. Should have retired from being sheriff a decade earlier. No great surprise when they got the drop on him when he tried to shoot Patience." 

"If he hadn't..." 

"He wouldn't have been able to live with himself. If these old hands of mine weren't so knotted up I couldn't lift a pistol, I'd shoot that old harridan my own self." 

Simon chuckled at the old woman's fierceness. "And let them shoot my best patient? I can't afford to lose you, Martha. Who else would bake for me?" 

Martha slid one hand out of his and reached into her handbag, producing a small bag of cookies, and a loaf of fresh bread, setting them on the small desk. "Black walnut. You're too damn skinny anyway." 

"You're just trying to fatten me up so you can marry me off to one of your granddaughters." 

Martha smiled warmly at him. "Don't think that going to happen, son. Got the feeling you're already spoken for." 

Simon tilted his head and gave her a confused look. 

"I think that Captain Reynolds has set his cap on you." 

"I don't think so," Simon said with a laugh. 

"I'm never wrong about this sort of thing, son. Though if you change your mind, I wouldn't mind having me some pretty-as-pie great grandkids. I could probably talk Laura into taking you on. Kids'd turn out a damn sight prettier then she's libel to get with Clem as their sire." 

"Martha!" Simon snorted, shocked and amused at the old woman's scandalous behavior. 

"Turn out smarter than a wood post too. Heaven knows THAT would be different." 

"Clem is a good man and he's good to Laura. Besides, YOU want to stud me out? How is that different than Patience?" 

"Oh, son, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want all them good genes to go to waste if you decide to take up with the good Captain on his intentions." 

Simon shook his head, laughing. "The Captain doesn't HAVE any intentions." 

Martha tilted her gray head. "You're pretty, boy, but sometimes you're not as smart as you think you are." 

* * *

Simon sat alone in the far corner of the saloon, a light dinner set before him. Next to the plate sat a cortex reader. He was trying to catch up on the latest in medical advances. Even without the proper equipment, he occasionally found techniques that could be adapted for more primitive uses out here on the frontier. 

A shadow fell over the table and Simon looked up to see Malcolm Reynolds trying to peer at his reading from the opposite side of the table. 

Simon set the reader down, and picked up his napkin, touching it to his lips before speaking. "Captain Reynolds," he said with a small smile. "Would you care to have a seat?" Simon waved to the empty seat across from him. 

Reynolds responded by taking the seat closest to him. A little surprised, Simon dropped his napkin in his lap. 

"What can I do for you, Captain?" 

"So, this is the other job, Doctor." 

"Actually, this is my dinner hour," a tiny grin sneaking out. "Did you need something, Captain? Is Jayne in need of my assistance?" 

The dark scowl that passed over the Captain's face surprised Simon even more. "Forget about Jayne. I want to talk about you." 

Simon dropped his eyes, and pushed his plate away, stomach suddenly queasy. "Ah. About my ...situation? That's a bit personal, don't you think?" 

Mal shook his head. "Not if your peddling your ass in this very public honky tonk, I don't." 

Simon glanced up at him, then tilted his head to one side, trying to decide what to say. "I... don't have a lot of options." Simon touched the collar around his neck. 

The Captain was staring at him intently, making Simon want to squirm and fidget. He schooled his hands to relax, and placed them in his lap. The Oral Exam at Medacad hadn't made him this uncomfortable. 

"There's a woman on my ship. A Registered Companion. Belongs to the Guild. One wave and she could blow Patience's little pimping scheme right out of the water. Alliance would be here within a day if the Guild requested it." 

"No!" 

Malcolm didn't respond at first, merely frowned at Simon. 

Simon flushed at his outburst. "I... I've had some trouble with the Alliance. It wouldn't be just her they arrest." 

"Who did you kill?" 

"I don't kill people!" 

Reynolds' look became even more intense, making Simon wonder what he was thinking, before he broke into a smile. "That was pretty adamant." 

Simon flushed again, shifting with embarrassment. The good Captain always seemed to throw him off balance. "Sorry, Captain." 

"Mal." 

Simon looked a question at him. 

"Call me Mal." 

"What do you want from me, Captain?" Simon was tired to the bone. Too tired to guess the Captain's game. 

Reynolds' eyes soften. "You look like you could use a friend." 

Simon looked down at his plate, making a little surprised 'oh' with his lips. "Most men who want to be my friend pay Patience first." 

"That's NOT what I mean!" Reynolds growled, making Simon look up, startled at the vehemence. 

He held Malcolm's stare. "My apologies, Captain." 

"Don't mistake me. I think I want to go to bed with you, too." 

"Oh!" Simon blinked, nonplused. 

Mal smiled. "But I think you could use a friend more right now." 

Simon looked down again, unable to hide the pleased smile on his lips. "Are you always this maudlin?" 

That got the Captain to laugh out loud. "Yeah, that's what they call me. Softy Reynolds." 

Simon's grin got wider, and he boldly looked the Captain up and down, impishness shining from his eyes. "I'm a doctor. I could prescribe something for that." 

"You're a barrel of laughs, Doc," Mal said darkly. 

Simon chuckled and Reynolds looked like he was the cat who'd just stolen all the cream, much to pleased with himself for having made Simon laugh, even if it was at his own expense. 

"Would you care to join me for dinner, Mal?" 

That got a luminous smile from the Captain. "I'd love to, Doc, but we've got to leave for a job tonight for Patience. She wants us to transport a herd from one of the other moons. Likely to take us a couple of nights just to get the beasts aboard." 

"So... You're a... cattleman?" Simon ventured, the sentence ending in an inquiring lilt. 

"No. Just take the job what needs taking as long as it keeps us flying." 

Simon suddenly frowned. "Is this the same kind of job you were doing when Jayne got shot?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then, please, do be careful," Simon said, studying him carefully. "I don't much like pulling bullets out of my friends." 

Mal got to his feet, blinding smile in place. "I'll do my best. Nice to have someone to worry about me, though." 

"I've met Zoe, Captain," Simon said, looking up. "I'm sure I won't be the only one." 

Mal suddenly leaned down into his space, one hand sliding behind Simon's neck as he pulled him into a soft kiss. Simon's eyes widen, then fluttered close, luxuriant lips catching his breath. 

He was released from the kiss, and opened his eyes to see Malcolm's face still next to his. Simon took in a shaky breath as Mal grinned at him. 

"I'll be back," Mal whispered, then brushed his lips over Simon's temple, then released him and stood. Mal gave him a cocky grin, then turned and left the saloon. 

Simon's hand came up and his fingers covered the kiss. Simon couldn't keep his tongue from touching his own lips, or the grin from bursting over his face. He could still taste the Captain long after he was gone. 

* * *

The large black man sat on the opposite side of the saloon, surreptitiously studying his prey. This was the third night in a row he'd been here, figuring out how he would get the good Doctor Simon Tam off this planet and turned in for the reward money. 

The money wasn't enough to make him want to retire, (after all, what was life without something to keep you busy); but it was enough to make a few upgrades for his ship. Make his life a little more comfortable than it was. 

He'd put the search for the doctor on the back burner since the alerts went out more than two years ago. Careless of the Alliance to let a wanted man slip through their fingers like that; lucky for him though. He'd managed to track down the men who had kidnapped the doctor, and with a little pressure, they'd confessed where they had sold the lad. 

Seeing the situation that the young man had gotten himself into, it would probably be a relief when he was turned over to the Alliance. Surely imprisonment would be an improvement. 

And it didn't look like he should wait much longer. Interest in the good doctor was perking up; first the big mercenary from last night, and now the Captain. 

And if his eavesdropping were right, both of them would be out of town tonight. Time to give the doctor a little tumble, then a bit of sleeping potion. From there it would be easy to slip off with the slender young man and get him on his ship. 

The nearest Alliance cruiser would be within a day's travel. 

Jubal Early finished the last of his drink and slipped out the door. 

* * *

Inara Sera entered the saloon, looking around and taking in the less than stellar conditions. The bar itself filled the far wall of the saloon, cowboys and travelers rubbing elbows as they ordered drinks. Too early to be very crowded yet. Off to one side was a table mostly filled with women. Patience's whores, no doubt. Half of them appeared to be pregnant. 

Inara peered through the group, hoping to spot her prey. She was lucky. The young man sat in the chair the farthest from the door, dressed much too lightly for the kind of weather they were having; hip hugger lounge pants, and a silk vest. To compensate, their table was the closest to the fireplace and the young man had his legs drawn up in the chair with him, as tight to his chest as possible, but his arms were tucked between his legs and his chest. Conserving heat, from what she could tell, and hiding his cards from his fellow players, too. No one had mentioned just how good looking the young man was. 

Not that that fact surprised her. Mal had surprisingly good taste. The thought made her smile. 

They were obvious having an informal game of cards, waiting for customers. 

Inara could hear them as she got closer. 

"Boy, just face it. You don't stand a chance when I'm on a streak like this." 

"Oh, put your money where your mouth is, Bess," one of the others told the woman. 

"Plums are tall," the young man added in a singsong voice. 

"Gorrammit!" the pregnant Bess cursed, making the others at the table laugh. 

Inara reached the table, saying, "Excuse me. Are you Simon?" 

The dark head turned and deep blue eyes looked up at her, surprised. "Yes, that's me." 

Inara gave her one of her friendliest smiles and held out her hand. "I travel with Captain Reynolds on Serenity. He asked me to come by and talk to you." 

"Oh!" Simon jumped to his feet and shook her hand, giving her a small gentlemanly bow. "You are...?" 

"Inara Sera. I'm a Registered Companion." 

The women at the table whispered between themselves. 

"Oh, he said he was traveling with a Companion. He didn't mention that you were so... beautiful." 

The boy had charm to spare and Inara found herself blushing despite her training. 

The pregnant woman with flame colored hair beside Simon pinched him on the leg. 

"Ow!" he jumped and looked down at Bess. "What was that for?" he demanded of the pregnant girl, rubbing at the spot. 

"You never talk that way to us!" 

"I'm your doctor, Bess," he explained reasonably. "I'm not supposed to talk to you like that!" 

The others at the table snickered, and Inara found herself grinning at Bess's antics. 

"If you have the time..." Inara interrupted. 

"Yes, yes. Sorry." He gave Bess a stern glare. "No more cheating. You've still got plums tall." 

The redhead rolled her eyes at him. "I think we ought to re-deal." 

"Then I'm taking back my ante," Simon threatened, reaching for the pot. 

"NO!" Bess cried. She laid a hand over his, preventing him from taking back a handwritten note, barely able to reach the pot over her enlarged belly. "I don't want to have to the laundry this week. It's the rainy season!" 

"Then you'd better beat plums," Simon advised, eyes shining with mischief. 

Bess looked up at him with a calculating smile. "Don't you have a Companion to see?" 

"Play!" ordered Simon. 

Bess threw down her cards. "Heck, you know I can't beat you." 

Simon turned over his own hand. "That's because I've got the rest of the plums!" 

The others at the table groaned and folded, and Inara chuckled at their melodrama. The pile was pushed in Simon's direction and he thanked them. He turned to Inara, gesturing for her to proceed him. They found a couple of stools at the bar, and ever the gentleman, Simon guided her onto it. Then he signaled the waiter. 

"The lady will have...?" 

"A Lily Sunset." 

"Water for me, Jake," Simon said. 

He turned to Inara. "I'm not sure what you'll get with your order. I'm not sure they've ever even heard of a Lily Sunset." 

"Well, I can drink beer if I have to." 

Simon smiled. " As a doctor I wouldn't recommend that either. You said the Captain asked you to come see me?" 

"Yes. He thought maybe I could help with your situation." 

"Ah." Simon, good humor visibly disappearing. He took a deep breath and leaned back. He was silent as Jake brought back their drinks, waiting until the man had moved to another part of the bar before continuing. 

"I thought the Captain was out of town this evening." 

"He is. I rent the shuttle, which means I can travel independently when I need to. 

"You don't go out on the jobs with them?" 

Inara chuckled and gave him a beautiful smile. "Have you ever been in a small enclosed space with a hundred head of cattle? I opted to separate the shuttle for a couple of nights until the air clears. Literally." 

Simon laughed quietly at her description. 

"Now about your situation?" 

"I'm afraid Captain Reynolds shouldn't have troubled you. He doesn't know all the facts." 

"Perhaps if you could explain them to me..." 

Simon took a sip of water, then wrapped his arms around his torso. Emotional self protection or to stave off the chill, Inara couldn't tell for sure. 

"It's... complicated. And I don't believe there is anything I can do to change it. More importantly, I don't think there's anything Captain Reynolds can do to change it. 

"Still waiting," Inara graced him with a smile. 

He opened his mouth to respond when Patience appeared at his side. 

"Simon, you've got a customer," Patience said. A tall muscular black man in red leather stood at her side. 

Before Simon could answer, Inara turned toward them. "I'm afraid that I've already engaged Simon for the evening." 

Patience looked taken aback. "Don't rightly know that he'd know what to do with a woman, Ma'am." 

Simon blushed to the roots and studied the floor. 

Inara placed a possessive hand on Simon's arm, and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Why do you think I want him?" she asked pointedly. 

Patience gave a raucous laugh. "Well than, go ahead and break him in, honey. I expect I'll be able to get twice the customers in the future." 

Simon's blush suffused his whole body. The man next to Patience looked pissed. 

Patience wandered away with the man and Simon turned to Inara. "That was kind of you, but I'm afraid she'll want her money all the same." 

"That's not a problem. I'm not done talking to you yet." Inara produced a purse out of her voluminous robes, and zipped it open, laying some bills on the table. 

Simon signaled to Jake, explaining, "I don't touch the money." 

Inara nodded. It was how some did their business. Jake swept up the bills then left. 

"Do you get paid?" Inara asked. 

"Um. Sort of. Not as such." 

At Inara's raised eyebrows, he continued. "I have to ask Patience if I want anything. She usually buys what I ask for. Usually it's something for the office." 

"The office?" 

"Captain Reynolds told you I was a doctor, right?" 

"Ah, no, actually." A rather important fact to leave out. The young man was becoming more intriguing by the minute. 

"Oh. What did he tell you?" 

"That you were being prostituted against your will." 

Simon looked around to see if they had been overheard, gulping audibly. 

Inara leaned forward. "Look, I've purchased your time for the evening. Let's go somewhere where we can speak freely. My shuttle is just at the edge of town." 

"Um. My office is just next door. There won't be anyone there at this time of night." 

They left the saloon, a striking couple, turning more than a few heads (along with a few catcalls from a certain corner) as they exited together. Simon escorted her next door to the infirmary, ignoring his own discomfort at being underdressed for the pending storm. 

Neat as a pin, thought Inara as they entered the office, leaving Simon to stoke the small wood stove in the corner of the waiting room. 

"If you'll excuse me for just a moment. I'm going to put on something warmer." 

"Of course." 

He left, calling out, "Make yourself at home." 

"May I look around," she called after him. 

"Please," his voice floated back. 

The place was only slightly larger than the infirmary on Serenity, but everything was pristine. The surgery gleamed under the bright light, and the little waiting room had a warm glow. An effort had been made to paint it a sunny yellow. The tiny office was crammed with papers and charts, and the battered desk looked like one leg would fall off and tobble the whole thing any minute. 

Simon padded out of the back room, dressed in a warm sweater, carrying his shoes and socks. 

"It's not much," he apologized. 

"It looks like you've done a lot with a little. May I?" she said, indicating the back room. 

Simon nodded, calling out, "The lavatory on the left," and proceeded to the old battered couch to put on his shoes. 

The bedroom wasn't much bigger than her clothes closet on Shinon. A cot lined one wall, battered bed table beside it, a small weather-beaten cortex reader dialed to medical texts, a small chest of drawers, sturdy rocker and the room's heating stove. 

A small room off that was the bathroom, his more formal clothes, consisting of two pair of dress slacks, two vests, and a quartet of white shirts, hung neatly behind the door. All together, the bedroom and bath were smaller than the crew or guest quarters on Serenity. A quarter the size of Serenity's shuttle. 

Inara wandered out to the waiting room. "How long have you lived here?" 

Simon stood to take her wrap, and hung it close to the stove to warm. "A little over two years." 

"It's so..." 

"Small? Yes, I know. But at least I have it," he shrugged. 

Inara tilted her head at him. 

Simon sighed. "When Patience gets pissed at me she threatens to not let me practice medicine. And it's pretty much the only thing keeping me sane." 

"Are there other doctors in the area?" 

"No, I'm pretty much it for a four hundred mile radius. There is another, but he's very close to retirement." 

"Then she can't really stop you." 

"She could. If she wanted, she could. And if I pissed her off enough, she would." 

"And the rest of the town would stand back and let that happen?" 

"The rest of the town doesn't own me. She does." 

Simon gestured toward a small pot of water he placed on the stove. "Tea?" 

"Yes, please." Inara took a seat on the battered couch. "You're from the Core," she observed. 

"Yes. Born and raised there. Went to Medacad on Osiris. My parents are still there." He busied himself with getting out the chipped cups, matching pot, tea leaves, and sugar, and placing them on a tray. He placed the tray on the rough hewn wood table in front of the couch. 

"So you didn't volunteer to come out here?" she asked. 

"No." 

The water pot whistled for attention, and Simon got back up to retrieve it. 

"May I pour for us?" Inara asked. 

"Please," Simon responded with evident surprise. 

Inara fixed the tea, prompting Simon to talk. "So, you went to Medacad on Osiris. How did you get from there to here?" 

"By way of my sister." 

"Hmm?" 

"I have a younger sister. Well, had a younger sister, I guess." Inara saw deep sadness in his eyes. 

"When I went away to Medacad, my parents sent her to an academy. She was extremely smart. After I graduated, we received these strange letters from her. I tried to contact her, but I couldn't. When I really looked at the letters, there was a code imbedded in them. It was a cry for help. She said they were hurting her. She begged us to get her out." 

"What did your parents do?" 

"They didn't believe me. They thought she was just playing a game like we did when we were children." 

"Did you find out who they were? The people that had her?" 

"It was... the Academy. I found some people who said they could help me. They were supposed to smuggle her out and we were supposed to meet up at Persephone. That was about two years ago." 

Inara finished fixing the tea and handed him a cup. "What happened?" 

"It was all a trick. They didn't have her. Instead, they got me. Threw me into cryo-stasis and sold me to Patience." 

"So... why don't you just contact the Alliance?" 

"The Academy was Alliance. And now there's a warrant out for my arrest saying that I killed River. So I don't think the Alliance is going to help. Worse, she could still be in that place and they could still be hurting her." 

Inara handed him a napkin and he set it neatly on his knee, wrapping his hands around the cup to keep warm. 

"What are you going to do?" 

Simon shrugged. "I can't leave. The Alliance crashed my accounts, Patience has me collared, and now I'm a fugitive. I don't have a lot of choices. There's nothing I can do. I'm stuck." 

"Have you tried to contact your parents?" 

"I've tried sending out letters. Patience always intercepts them. She won't let me near a cortex other than to download reading material, and even then I'm always watched. I've tried everything I could think of for the past two years." 

Inara put down her cup. "I've got a cortex. It won't reach very far without its connection to the ship, but..." 

"Wouldn't it have your ship's signature on it? They could trace it back to you. I wouldn't want to get any of you in trouble." 

"We could always carry a letter for you. Post it on another planet." 

Simon stared down at his cooling tea, eyes unfocused. "I wonder if..." 

"What?" 

There was a long silence, then he spoke softly, sadly, "I was just wondering if my parents believed them. That I killed River. They thought I was going nuts just missing her. They didn't believe me about the letters. When I got arrested in a Blackout Zone trying to get information, my father told me he wouldn't bail me out again." 

"Simon, they wouldn't believe that, would they?" 

"Honestly? I don't know what they'd think." 

Inara placed a comforting hand on his arm, and gave it a squeeze. "Look, I have plenty of connections to the Core planets. I could have someone at the Guild house on Osiris contact your parents and feel them out. Let them know that you're okay without telling them where you are just yet. Companions are nothing if not discreet." 

Simon's hopeful face turned toward her and she could see unshed tears floating in his blue eyes. "You'd do that for me? Let me know how they are?" 

"Certainly, Simon." 

Simon dropped his chin to his chest. "They must be so disappointed in me." 

"Oh, no, Simon," she said, her voice full of sympathy. "They just don't understand. That's all. You'll see." 

Simon looked up and gave her a brave smile, then took a sip of his tea. "I'd offer you something to eat, but I think all I have are some protein cubes," he said it with a grimace. 

Inara smiled with genuine humor. "No. Thank you." 

"Inara?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why are you helping me?" 

Inara's smile got even bigger. "Malcolm Reynolds is the most infuriating man I've ever met. He also has the noblest heart of anyone I've ever known." 

"Are you in love with him?" 

Inara looked off into the distance, as if looking for a far flung answer. "Probably." She turned back to Simon. "But he and I... We're like oil and water. We fight SO much. We'd probably kill each other if we actually ever got together." She was pleased to see his eyes were dry. "Mind you, that doesn't mean I don't admire the hell out of him." She paused. "And if you ever tell him, you're a dead man!" 

That made him laugh aloud, and Inara joined him. 

"Frankly, I think we work best when we're a little confrontational." 

"Must be kind of tiring, though." 

"It gives us our spark." 

They both smiled. 

"Do you mind if I ask you how you feel about the Captain, Simon?" 

"I... I just met him. I don't really know. 

"But...?" 

Simon smiled shyly, then nervously bit his lip, looking up at her through his lashes. "I think I like him." 

Inara thought he was adorable. 

"It's getting late. Let me walk you back to your shuttle." 

Inara chose not to press him, feeling as if she knew all she needed to know. "That's very kind of you, Simon." 

He fetched her wrap from where he'd left it by the stove, then hurried to the back room to get his own coat. They braved the wind and a few sprinkles before they reached the edge of town and Simon stopped a few hundred meters from the shuttle. 

"It's just over there," Inara pointed. 

"I can't go any further." Simon waved a hand around him. "I'm just at the edge of my perimeter." 

"Perimeter?" Inara had to yell over the rising wind. 

Simon plucked the collar out from his clothing. She'd noticed it earlier but thought nothing of it, thinking it merely decorative. 

"I go beyond the perimeter and it goes off. Nasty headache. My boundaries are the edge of town." 

Inara held out her hand to him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Simon." 

Simon smiled and warmly shook her hand in return. "The pleasure was all mine, Inara Sera. Thank you." 

Inara hurried to the shuttle, and quickly triggered the door. Stepping in out of the elements, she turned to wave a hand at him before she closed the door. Altogether, a most interesting young man. She soundly approved. And wouldn't that just disconcert the hell out of Mal. 

* * *

Jubal Early stepped out of the dark doorway taking advantage of his opportunity when he saw it. He stepped quietly behind Doctor Simon Tam and wrapped an arm around his throat. 

The boy struggled in his arms and Jubal tightened his hold. Simon choked, gasping for breath, and Jubal began to drag him toward his own shuttle, parked not far from the Companion's. 

Suddenly Simon screamed, his back bowed taut, grabbing his head, and wiggling so much that Early nearly lost his hold. 

"Hush, boy," Early ordered, clamping a hand over Simon's mouth. 

Simon ignored the whispered command, continuing to scream until it dawned on Early that it wasn't anything he had done that was making the boy react like that. 

He released his grip, letting the body fall to the ground. Simon continued to writhe, gripping his head, and gasping between shrieks. 

Early finally registered the sound of an alarm and stepped back into the shadows moments before the Companion's shuttle door opened again, spilling light onto the ground. 

"Simon!" she shouted, even as Jubal turned and fled. Other voices joined hers as people responded to the alarms. Just as the woman reached him, the boy quieted, seeming to collapse, whimpering. The only movements were the slight twitches he made. 

* * *

Inara ignored the hard rain starting to come down and soak both them and the ground. She knelt at Simon's side trying to fathom what had happened. She heard footsteps pounding down the wood walkway and called to them. 

Patience appeared out of the darkness, glaring down at her. "What the hell did you do to my boy?" 

Inara looked up, rain slicking down her face. "It wasn't me. We had just parted company a few minutes ago when I heard him scream." 

"Crap! He's outside the perimeter. Jake, help me drag him back!" 

The bartender, who had accompanied her, grasp Simon under the arms and dragged him back to the walkway. 

"It's bad, Patience," Jake said. "We should get him to the infirmary." 

"Stupid boy should know not to go out that far," Patience muttered. 

More men showed up and Patience motioned for them to carry Simon back the way they had come. 

They took him inside the infirmary, and Patience ordered Jake to get Bess, so she could sit with Simon. 

"I'll do it," Inara offered. 

"No offence, honey, but I don't know you and my boy just got hurt on your nickel," Patience said, lighting a lamp. 

Inara protested the accusation. "It wasn't... Oh, my!" her hand flew to her mouth. "Look at his neck! It looks like someone tried to choke him." 

Patience lifted the lamp higher and tilted Simon's head back. "It sure as hell does." Patience glanced at the Companion, looking her over with a critical eye. "My apologies. There's no way you could have done this." 

Inara dismissed the apology. "We need to get him out of these wet things," she said, tugging on Simon's soaked coat. 

"Thought you already played with the goods, dear," Patience smirked. "Seem a mite eager to see them again." 

Inara straightened, hands on her hips, indignantly glaring at the older woman. "For your information, we didn't have sex. Simon and I spent an enjoyable evening talking. Now, either shut up and help me undress him before he catches pneumonia, or get the hell out of the way!" 

Patience put down the lamp and moved to take off Simon's shoes. "Told you the boy was sly." 

Inara rolled her eyes at the self-satisfied tone, and pulled Simon into a sitting position so she could remove his coat. "I don't believe he was before two years ago." 

Patience gave her an infuriating grin. "Funny that. Malcolm Reynolds being interested in the boy now." 

Inara laid Simon back down, tossing the jacket on the rocker, and worked on the buttons of his shirt. "I don't see the humor." 

"Because it was Malcolm that delivered the boy to my doorstep." 

"What?" Inara's hands stilled and she narrowed her eyes at Patience. 

Patience undid Simon's pants, then tugged on the pant legs until they came off. "Two years ago I caught a sweet deal out of Persephone for the doc. Had him shipped here in cryo. Mal needed to sell some salvage, so I shipped the boy out with him." 

Inara felt her knees go weak. "Mal doesn't know, does he?" 

"Haven't had the pleasure of telling him yet, no." 

"We dodged Reavers that day. And as I recall it, you almost shot Mal." Inara busied herself again with the buttons and getting Simon's shirt off. Below was a white sleeveless t-shirt. Well, it had been white once, before a hundred washings. It was dry enough for him to sleep in. 

"Mal got over it." 

Inara rolled her eyes. One of the girls from the saloon peeked in, the mischievous Bess. 

"About time, girl!" Patience scolded her. "Run out and get some wood for the fire. It's too damn cold in here." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Bess said, and ducked out again. 

Patience and Inara maneuvered Simon under the covers, and Inara wanted to hit the older woman when she stopped Inara long enough to turn Simon over so she could examine him for other injuries. What infuriated her wasn't the concern for Simon's health, it was that Patience was checking for damaged goods. 

Bess showed up again, and Patience finally left. 

Inara let the pregnant Bess have the rocker, where she sat hugging Simon's rain soaked jacket to herself. Inara sat on the edge of the bed, leaning in to examine Simon's neck better. 

"This doesn't look too bad. I don't understand why he hasn't woken up yet," Inara murmured. 

"Oh, it's not the attack. It's the tracker," Bess said matter-of-factly. 

Inara looked up at her. "What are you talking about?" 

Bess struggled out of the chair and gently reached over and turned Simon's head to the side. She pointed to a spot behind his ear. "The tracker. It works with the collar. We get beyond the barrier and the collar signals the tracker to pipe out the pain waves." 

"It's a... slave collar?" said Inara, shocked. 

"Yeah," Bess stated. She produced her own collar from under her shirt. "We've all got them. Simon wouldn't have gone outside the barrier on his own." 

"I think it's pretty obvious he was attacked." 

"Hmm." Bess settled herself in the rocker again. "Wouldn't be the first time." 

Inara looked up sharply at the girl. "He's been attacked before?" 

Bess nodded. "They call it getting fenced. Sid and Lenny did it last time." 

"Fenced?" 

"Yeah. They take you out to a spot just inside the perimeter, and screw you blind. Just close enough so that the collar sends out warning pain, but doesn't set off the alarms." 

Inara felt nauseous, and looked down at the unconscious boy next to her, gently gathering up the elegant surgeon hands to rub the chill from them. "This has happened to you?" 

"No. But Simon.... Simon's a good one. Doesn't complain much. And that Core quality just pours off him. They all want a piece of it. He's probably made Patience rich ten times over. He's special." 

"How is he adapting to being here? It must be hard for him." 

"It was. Especially at the beginning. He fought the collar a lot. Fought with Patience a lot, too. Finally settled to it. Does what he can to keep it all separate. But, he's always been good to us. Both as a doctor and as a fellow... you know." 

"You're all... indentured?" 

Bess grinned at her. "Indentured, hell! We're owned outright! Patience makes no bones about it. My daddy had too many mouths to feed, so he sold me off. Patience owns all the girls. And a few boys. Simon is the only one with another... profession." 

"How old were you?" 

"Sixteen. Old enough to be legal. You should know how it is. You're a Companion, so you'd know what it is to spread for men." 

"My life is very different from yours. I choose my customers. And I work for myself. No one owns me." 

"Except the Guild. You pay them dues, don't you?" 

"Yes. But they provide plenty in return, too. If a man abuses a Companion, she can have him blacklisted. On her word alone, no Companion will ever deal with him again. They also provide training, medical care, legal services, and an extensive network of contacts. Not to mention that with a Companion's reputation, they are welcomed on any planet in the Core. Or the Rim, for that matter." 

Bess looked her over with a critical eye. "You do look a mite more glamorous than most of us girls. You got that same high Core quality that Simon has." 

Inara could feel herself blushing a little. "Well, Simon didn't get here because he was sold by his parents. He didn't get here because of unpaid debts. He was kidnapped. And whoever did it, sold him to Patience." 

Bess stood up and hung Simon's jacket on the back of the rocker, then came closer to the bed, kneeling down at Inara's feet, putting a hand on Simon's forehead, brushing back a fallen tress. "He never talks about it. He never talks about what his life was like on the Core. But sometimes he'll drop hints. Not deliberately, just in passing, you know? Unconscious. It must have been real nice. Skimmed through his education. Gifted. Graduated top three percent from medical school. Became a trauma surgeon. Had a sister. Don't rightly know what happened there, but that's where it all started. Something happened to the sister. And then he got stuck out here." 

Inara was entranced by the girl. Somehow all her edges had softened when she spoke of Simon. Her voice melodious, letting a little bit of an Irish lilt enter its cadence. "Are you in love with him." 

Bess broke the spell by ginning up at her. "Ah, hell, Ma'am, we all are. Ain't a one of us that don't dream of a life as the wife of a big city Core doctor who's a cute and sweet as Simon. Not that a one of us would actually fit into that life, but it's nice to dream." Bess got up from the floor, laughing, and returned to her seat. "Plus," Bess leaned forward confidentially, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, "If we tell him, he blushes as pretty as a rose. He really is an easy mark." 

* * *

Inara hurried to the edge of town, waiting for Serenity to land. She had asked the girls to warn her when it was coming so she could head off Mal before he went looking for Simon. Mal had made it back faster than she thought he would, a good half day earlier than expected. Simon still hadn't woken up. 

Inara watched as Wash neatly settled the ship down, then the cargo bay ramp lowered, letting the cattle off. Jayne was right there, herding them toward the pens, happily smacking them on the rump with a coiled rope. 

Inara waited at the edge of the ramp, avoiding cows and droppings both. She saw Mal, and he waved and called out to her. "I need to talk to you," she yelled over the lowing beasts. 

Mal got a concerned look on his face and handed the rope he was holding off to Zoe, coming down the ramp to join her. "What is it?" 

"It's Simon. He was attacked yesterday." 

"Is he alright?" 

"He hasn't woken up yet. But I did have the chance to talk to him before it happened, like you asked. I'm making some inquires for him about his family. I'm still waiting to hear back." 

Mal's face held black fury. "Who attacked him?" 

"Nobody knows. But that's not what sent him into this coma. I think it was the slave collar." Inara took a few minutes to explain what she'd learned about how the collars and the trackers worked. 

"Maybe I should just get the boy and fly off with him." 

"You do that, and you'll kill him for sure, Mal. The perimeter alerts would set off the collar. It looked like agony from what I could tell. He's restricted to town." 

Mal looked frustrated as hell. "Gorrammit. I want to see him." 

"Come with me. He's at the infirmary." Inara paused a moment. "There's something more, Mal." 

"What?" 

"A little surprise that Patience let slip the other day. It seems that two years ago she had him shipped here from Persephone. In a cryo-chamber." 

"We..." 

"Yeah." Inara answered pointedly. She waited while he swore a blue streak. "I don't think she's told Simon yet." 

"She said it was breeding stock! Damn that woman. She knows I don't approve of slavery. Must have been all kinds of sweet for her to have me shipping slaves for her." 

"Deal with Patience later. I think you should visit Simon now." 

Mal just nodded. 

Inara led the way, and shortly they arrived. "He has a small bedroom back here," Inara said, stepping aside as Mal brushed by her. 

He froze at the doorway and Inara thought she'd never seen such pain and tenderness on his face before. Malcolm Reynolds was a man who didn't like to advertise his emotions. Bess, who was still sitting in the rocker, took one look, and scurried by them, and out of the room. 

Inara stayed at the threshold as Mal fell to his knees beside the boy's bed. 

"Simon," Mal breathed the name in a broken whisper. He spoke with such emotion, a combination of relief and pain, that tears sprang to her eyes. "He'll be okay?" Mal asked, not looking up. He raised one hand and laid it tenderly against Simon's cheek. 

"The girls tell me that he's recovered in the past, but it's never taken this long before." 

Mal turned sharply, giving her a steely glare. "It's happened before?" 

Inara nodded, looking grim. 

Mal leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Simon's forehead, then got to his feet. "Where's Patience?" The determined growl in his voice didn't bode well for Simon's owner. 

Inara raised her hands. "It wasn't Patience that did this." 

"She should have protected him better," he rumbled like thunderclouds, the anger boiling. 

"He was leaving me when it happened." 

Mal staggered back like he'd been slapped. 

"No. NO. Not like that, Mal." Inara rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You asked me to talk to him. We did. Then he walked me to my shuttle. After he left me, someone attacked him." 

Mal exhaled nosily. "Oh." 

"Heavens, Mal. I couldn't... I wouldn't DO that to you. Not with the way you obviously care for the boy." 

"Sorry. I... I don't know what I was thinking. Thank you, Inara." 

"He's sweet. A nice boy. And you'd better be nice to him. You understand me? He's already gotten the rough treatment from life, so you'd better be good to him, got it?" 

Mal gave her a crooked smile. "Seems he's gotten under your skin, too." 

"He has," she freely admitted. "Which is why I want to see him treated well, dong ma?" 

Mal chuckled. "Yes, mother." Mal glanced back over his shoulder at Simon. "I'm going to send Kaylee over to see what she can do about the collar. I don't like that it almost killed him." 

"There's a tracker, too. Implanted behind his ear." 

"I'll have her look at both. Now. Where is Patience?" 

* * *

Simon woke slowly. There were voices in the room, both female. One sounded like Martha, the other was unfamiliar. Younger. 

He could feel hands near his neck, tugging occasionally at the collar. Simon squinted up to see a pretty girl, with brown hair, dressed in coveralls, and a grease stain on the tip of her nose, sitting next to him. Her head was turned away, and she and Martha were having a lively discussion. 

"He's pretty swai. I think him and the Captain would make a perfect couple." 

"Think that Captain of yours will finally make a move? Don't think my boy can wait much longer." 

"He's been brooding since the first night we landed here. That's the first night he saw Simon." 

Simon touched his fingers to the girl's hand where it rested at his throat, nearly frightening her to death in doing so, making her squeak. 

"Oh!" startled, she snatched her hand back, then laughed at herself. "Hi there!" 

Still not accustomed to the bright light, Simon peeked out at her. "Who...?" His voice grated from disuse. 

"You need some water!" the girl said. 

An elderly hand appeared in his view, and he heard Martha say, "Here, give him this." 

The girl slipped a hand behind his head and helped raise it, touching a glass to his lips. 

He sipped greedily, tasting sweet fruit juice, then swallowing the pill Martha placed in his hand, finally laying back exhausted. 

"Who...?" Simon tried again. 

The girl handed the glass back to Martha, then touched a hand to her chest. "I'm Kaylee. I'm the mechanic on Serenity. Captain asked me to come by and see what I could do about this darn collar of yours." 

"He's back?" Simon was surprised. He hadn't expected him so soon. 

"Back and madder than a bee under a bonnet," Martha leaned into his view. 

"What happened?" his voice was barely above a whisper. 

"You got fenced again, Simon." Martha's voice was full of anger, but Simon was too tired to be outraged on his own behalf. 

He closed his eyes. That would explain his pounding headache. "How long have I been out?" 

"Three days," Martha informed him. 

Simon tiredly pressed the palms of his hands against his closed lids. "That's longer than last time." 

Simon dropped his hands and looked up to see Kaylee giving worried glances to Martha. 

"This has happened before?" Kaylee asked. 

"Too damned often," Martha replied. 

Kaylee turned back to Simon and patted his hand. "Captain will make it all better, you'll see. He's a nice man, my Captain." 

Kaylee's personality was so radiant he almost had to squint to see her, terribly sure of her Captain. Simon almost believed her. 

"Where...?" 

"Where's the Captain now? Probably trying to track down that witch Patience. I sure wouldn't want to be in her shoes today." 

Simon took a moment to assess the condition of the patient, himself, and decided it was time to get up. He struggled a moment, then Kaylee was there again, giving him a hand and pushing extra pillows behind his back. Exhausted from the small struggle, he lay back against the pillows again. At least this time he was sitting up more. 

"It kind of knocked the wind out of my sails, didn't it," he said, just beginning to feel the effects of the pill. 

"I'll say it did at that," said a deep voice from the doorway. 

Simon opened his eyes and couldn't help the tired grin that spread over his face. The handsome Captain Reynolds stood in the door, giving him a fond smile in return. 

Kaylee stood, saying, "Maybe me and Martha will just be getting on for a bit." 

The old woman stood and Kaylee slipped a hand under her elbow, guiding her to the door. On the way past the Captain, Martha placed a hand on Mal's arm. "You be kind to my boy, ya hear?" 

Mal turned a grin on her and damn near saluted. "Yes, Ma'am." 

The women left and Mal stayed by the door, grinning at the convalescing doctor. 

"You plan on staying over there?" Simon asked. "It's not contagious." 

Mal said nothing, but came into the room, his presence filling it. He didn't stop when he got to the bed, instead casually draping himself over the younger man like a human blanket, then claiming him with a soft kiss. 

Simon couldn't help smiling during the kiss. 

Mal finally released his mouth, and Simon chuckled, a nice warm sound from deep within his chest, making Mal grin at him. 

"Comfortable?" Simon asked, really beginning to wake up. In all kinds of interesting ways. 

"Completely," Mal said, laying his head next to the doctor's. 

"Um. You smell like cows." 

Mal nuzzled his neck. "You smell like a warm bed. Nice." 

"I probably stink. I've been asleep for three days." 

Mal's head came up and he moved his hands to either side of Simon's head, grin gone. "You gotta take better care of yourself." 

Simon stared into the deep blue eyes. "Wasn't my idea," he answered absently, mesmerized by blue. 

Mal kissed him again. "I know. I think I'm going to have to shoot Patience." 

"And waste my supplies? I'll just have to fix her, you know." 

"Not if I shoot her dead." 

"Then who will own me?" 

"Was planning on that anyway, Simon." 

Simon swallowed. "Oh." 

Mal's hands started to push down the blanket, then started to push up Simon's shirt, making his midriff pebble with goosebumps at the sudden change in temperature. 

"Shouldn't we lock the door?" 

"Let 'em see. I want them to know that I claim you. You're mine, Simon. You'd best get used to the idea." 

Simon squirmed as a hot mouth latched onto an exposed nipple and sucked hard. "It's a... nice... idea," he gasped. 

Mal was suddenly up, pulling Simon to his feet. Mal held him close, kissing him again, and backed him into the bathroom. Simon was leaned against a wall, still being kissed, while Mal reached out a hand and started the shower. Then that slightly damp hand was pulling off Simon's t-shirt and briefs, the larger, still fully clothed body pressing him against the wall, rough fabric rubbing against bare skin, scratching deliciously. 

Mal licked a wet line down Simon's neck and Simon groaned. 

Then Mal was naked too, and tugging him under the warm spray. 

Mal was gentle with him, cherishing him with each caress. Simon was washed first, warm water and soapy hands gliding over his flesh. Strong hands kneaded through his hair, making sure not to get soap in his eyes. Then Mal licked Simon's lips and took firm hold of his cock, sinking to his knees and taking it into his mouth. 

Simon groaned again. He was rarely so attended, most of his customers had a predilection to seeing him down on the ground, dirtying his knees. But this... this had nothing to do with dominance or submission. This was a gift. Delivered with love and passion. And a goodly dose of lust. 

Mal's mouth was hot on his skin, laving him just right, sucking him hard until with a cry, Simon came. 

Mal rose, never stopping from kissing Simon for a moment, feasting on his mouth like a starving man. He took Simon's hand, wrapping it around his own cock, both of them stroking him to completion, coming over Simon's stomach. 

When Mal finished, he washed Simon again, then briskly washed himself. He shut off the water, then grabbed a towel, rubbing it over the shorter man's body, then over his head. Mal stopped a moment, letting the towel soak up the water from Simon's hair, and placed a tender kiss along his hairline. 

"Want you," Mal said in a husky voice, wrapping Simon in his arms as he moved them out of the bathroom, slightly damp bodies pressed together. 

"Well, ain't that a sight!" 

Simon looked over his shoulder to find the big mercenary, Jayne, standing there, admiring the view with a leer. 

"Tell me why I'm not shooting you yet?" Mal asked his man, unconcerned about their nudity. 

"You're gun's not loaded," Jayne smirked. "Looks like you spent all your bullets." 

"Funny. Out!" 

Still wrapped in the Captain's arms, Simon quietly snickered. 

"Hush, you," Mal ordered him with a grin. Simon buried his face in Mal's shoulder. 

Jayne hadn't moved from the doorway. 

"Jayne? Is there a reason you're still here?" 

Jayne tossed Mal his pants, serious now. "Yeah. Get dressed. Both of you. Alliance is here for the doc." 

Simon's head lifted, face pale. "No," he whispered. 

"Ain't got time to run. They know he's here. Seems they got themselves a bounty hunter who led them here. Same fella what jumped you the other night and tried to drag you off, Doc." 

In a daze, Simon stepped away from Mal, reaching for his dress clothes. If he was going to meet his fate, he'd do it every inch a core trained doctor. 

By the time he finished, Captain Reynolds was dressed, too. Jayne hadn't left, talking quietly with his Captain. In his arms, Jayne held a large rifle. 

"I could get on the roof, Mal," Jayne was saying earnestly. "Vera and me could pick them off. Give the doc a chance to run." 

"How many, Jayne." 

"Looks like a whole damn squadron. They've got a cruiser parked in orbit. No way Serenity could out-run 'em." 

"Where's Zoe?" 

"She's got Wash warming up the ship, just in case you decide to make a play." 

"That won't be necessary, Captain Reynolds," Simon said, interrupting their strategy session. 

"Simon, we can't just let them take you away." 

"If it comes to that, you won't be able to stop them, Mal." Simon put a hand on his arm. "I won't have you hurt because of me." 

"This whole thing don't sit right with me." 

Simon gave him a valiant smile, despite his churning stomach. "Don't try anything. Please?" 

Mal looked down at him a moment, then kissed him. "I'll be right beside you." 

Simon nodded. 

Jayne still stood in the doorway. "Can I get me some of that?" 

"No." 

"NO!" 

Jayne turned away, acting disgusted, but grinning like a loon. "Damn, I never have any fun." 

"Go play with Vera!" Mal yelled at his retreating back. 

Simon ran tremulous fingers through his hair, smoothing it down, then took one last look around the room. 

"You ready?" Mal asked. 

"I think so." 

* * *

Mal hand went to the small of Simon's back as he guided him out the door. Jayne hadn't been kidding. There were at least two dozen Alliance soldiers standing in the middle of the street, impeding traffic with their presence. 

A young lieutenant standing at the front of the squad saw them and raised his hand. A dozen rifles pointed in Simon's direction. 

"Simon Tam, you are bound by law!" 

Simon swallowed a shaky breath, and quietly raised his hands. 

Three soldiers moved forward, two flanking Simon, one keeping his aim on Mal. 

The two pulled Simon forward, standing him in front of their commander. 

"Thought you could evade us forever, Doctor Tam?" 

Simon's eyes roved over the expansive force sent to arrest him, raising an expressive eyebrow, then focusing back on the man in charge. "Wasn't hiding, Lieutenant." 

The lieutenant's eyes hardened. "You are hereby under arrest, and charged with murder." 

The guards to either side of Simon gathered his hands behind his back and placed his wrists in handcuffs. 

"You can't have him," a voice sang out from the opposite side of the street. Heads turned in unison to find Patience standing against a wooden pillar. "Boy belongs to me." 

Simon was surprised. Of all people, he hadn't expected Patience to defend him. 

"Madame, this man is a criminal and is being taken into custody." 

"I have papers that say I own him. Is the Alliance planning on compensating me?" 

Well, that explained it. It was about money to Patience. 

"If you have a dispute, you'll have to take it up with the proper authorities." 

"That'd be you, ain't it?" 

The lieutenant nearly rolled his eyes at her. "No. You'll have to file with the main office. And we'll also be looking into the possibility that you've been harboring a fugitive for the last two years. Take him away." 

A small dark-haired woman suddenly appeared from among the ranks of the Alliance soldiers, stepping beside the lieutenant. "Just a moment, Lieutenant. I believe there's been a mistake." 

The lieutenant inexplicably shrank back from the small woman. She was dressed in the same pressed gray uniform as the rest of them, hair drawn back in a tight bun, hands wearing bright blue gloves, but the bars on her shoulder placed her at a higher rank than anyone else. Glancing nervously around and noticing the strange looks he was receiving, he recovered his bluster and faced the impossibly young woman. 

"Ma'am, we have clear orders regarding this prisoner." He produced a warrant showing Simon's picture and the charges against him. 

"Regardless of your orders, Lieutenant, they are in error," she said with authority. 

The lieutenant looked at his prisoner and finally noticed the stunned expression on the young man's face. He quickly looked back at the woman, noting that her eyes were locked on the prisoner. 

"River," whispered Simon in disbelief. 

The young woman whose chilling presence the lieutenant and his men had come to dread and fear smiled warmly at the doctor. 

"Simon." 

The lieutenant snapped the warrant up and pressed a tab. The picture changed to that of the murdered girl's face, along with the details of the crime. The female officer standing next to him carried the young girl's features down to the last detail, save for a couple of years being added. 

"But..." the lieutenant began. 

The woman broke her stare with the prisoner and turned toward the confused officer. "That's correct, Lieutenant Schaffner. He certainly cannot be charged with my murder. Now," River Tam said with a small smile that chilled the lieutenant to the bone, "I suggest you release my brother." 

Schaffner swallowed hard and signaled his men to follow orders. 

Simon Tam wasn't the only person standing in the street stunned and confused by the sudden turn of events. Mal exchanged baffled looks with Jayne. 

"If you'll just give us a moment, Lieutenant," River Tam said, dismissing the officer. "And while you're waiting, I suggest you check out that woman's papers. They are probably forged." 

Schaffner nodded once and signaled his men to fall back. They regrouped as a unit and retreated a dozen yards down the street. Then he headed in the direction of Doctor Tam's 'owner'. 

* * *

"River," Simon whispered brokenly, unable to look away from the vision in front of him. When the guards finally released him, he couldn't stop himself from reaching for her. He needed to know she was real. He needed to touch her. 

She smiled softly at him, stepping deliberately into his grasp. 

His hands touched the heavy fabric of her uniform, then slid up her arms. When he reached her shoulders, he couldn't help himself from pulling her into his arms. He found himself weeping openly upon her shoulder, hugging her tight, whispering her name over and over against her neck. 

He could feel her blue-gloved hand slip to the back of his skull, cradling him to her, her other arm wrapping around his waist. "Shhh, Simon. It'll be okay. Hush now." 

His knees began to buckle beneath him. Before he brought River to her knees with his added weight, Mal and Jayne were there, each taking an arm and helping to hold him up. 

"Simon," he heard Mal's voice through a haze. "Let's get him sitting down." 

"Yes," River agreed. 

They were moving him back to his office, but he couldn't release his hold on his sister. His hand clutching hers, he dragged River with him as he was led to the infirmary's waiting room couch. She only smiled at him and gripped his hand tighter. They settled him and it seemed the room was filled to capacity with people. Zoe and Inara had joined them from the ship, as well as Mal, Jayne and his sister. 

He sat on the couch, clasping her hands, Mal's hand warmly touching his spine. She freed her hands long enough to remove the strange blue gloves. River smiled affectionately at him, even glancing up to give Mal a friendly smile. Inara brought him a warm cup of sweet tea, urging him to drink. 

"How did you... River where have you been? They said you were dead!" 

"Hush, Simon. I know. But it was the only way." 

"I don't understand. What happened? You said they were hurting you!" 

"It's a very long story. Back then, they were hurting me. They... did things to me. Made me different. Made me one of them." 

"River, I don't understand." 

"The letters I sent you. They were real. I needed to get you away from Osiris. You were in danger." 

"Me? But you... How?" 

"Not just you. Our parents, too. But I didn't think they'd understand the warning. I thought they'd dismiss it, but not you. I knew you'd follow. And when you did, it would save you." 

"River, I really don't understand." 

"Your parents," Inara whispered. 

River glanced up at her, holding her eyes. "Yes. You know." 

Simon looked up at Inara in confusion. "Know what?" 

"I'm sorry, Simon. My contact reported back to me that your parents are dead. They died in a house fire." 

If possible, Simon got even paler. 

"They wanted to cut off all my connections. Mother and Father wouldn't listen, but I knew you would. I knew if I could get you to try to find me that I could make you disappear. Enough to keep you alive until it was safe for you to come out of hiding." 

Behind him, Mal suddenly sat down on the couch, legs too shaky to hold him up. "You had those men sell him to Patience." 

"Yes." 

Everyone in the room was speechless. 

Simon shook his head, horror in his eyes. His mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, unable to form words. "You had me sold into slavery?" he challenged. 

"It was the only way, Simon. You had to disappear. Otherwise you would be dead like our parents." 

"You couldn't have just warned him to hide? To run?" Mal demanded. 

River fondly touched Simon on the cheek. "He wouldn't have listened. He would still have looked for me. Put himself in danger until they killed him. I know my brother, he can be relentless." 

"Christ," said Jayne quietly. 

"River," Simon whispered hoarsely, tears spilling freely from his eyes. 

"And now it's safe. I have enough power to protect you. The charges will disappear. You'll be alive and free, Simon." 

Simon pulled his hands out of her hold and stood, taking a wobbly step away. "Do know what you've done? What I've been through?" 

"Simon..." 

"They prostituted me, River!" Simon shouted. "Sold my ass to any man who had the money to take it! Every night, River. Anytime they wanted! And just about fried my brain if I refused." 

River got to her feet and faced him. "You're alive. That's all that matters to me." 

"How about quality of life, River?" Simon reached for the slave collar around his neck, bringing it out for all to see. "Enslaved, River! Do you have any idea what that does to your soul?" 

River reached for him and he backed away from her, nearly stumbling over Mal's feet until Mal reached up a hand to his hip and steadied him. 

"Hate me if you want, Simon, but you're alive, and I WON'T regret that. I couldn't save our parents, but I'll be damn if they'll have you, too!" 

Simon stared at her. "I don't know you anymore," he said wretchedly. 

"After the way they cut up my brain, that may well be true." 

Simon legs suddenly gave out and he dropped to the couch on the other side of Mal, dazed. He buried his face in his hands, praying, "Oh, my god." Mal wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

Bess chose that moment to enter, sensing the tension and halting at the door. 

"What is it, girl?" Jayne asked. 

Bess looked around the room, looking for a friendly face, finally resting on Inara, and stepping close to her. 

"I think they're going to arrest Patience. The lieutenant sent me in here with the key for the collar. Said all of Patience's papers were forged. Simon's free to go." 

Inara took the key from her, looking over at Mal. Simon was so wrapped up in his misery he hadn't even heard the news. 

"Thank you, Bess. We'll see to it that it gets removed." 

Bess nodded and turned to leave, but suddenly Simon's strange sister was preventing the door from opening. She had moved so fast that no one had even seen it happen. Jayne shifted, disturbed by her stealth and speed. Instinctively he reached for Vera. 

River cornered poor Bess against the wall and leaned close to her. Scared by the odd actions, Bess shied away from the Alliance officer. 

"You're with child," River stated. 

"Yeah," Bess' answer was almost a question. 

River tilted her head, studying her, then laid the palm of her hand over Bess' protruding stomach. "Nephew." 

Bess' eyebrows rose and disappeared in her bangs. "What?" she asked the room, eyes darting to Inara, then back to River. 

"The baby. It's Simon's." 

Bess blinked at her in shock. From the couch came a strangled sound. 

"I ain't ever slept with the doc!" 

River's gaze held her steadily. "Nevertheless, you carry his child." River's gaze suddenly lost focus. "And you're not the only one. There are at least a dozen others. More." 

"The doc don't ever sleep with the women. It's one of Patience's rules." 

"But she collects his seed. Has been since he arrived. That's why the..." River tilted her head the other way as if searching for the word out of the ether. "Fencing," she finally said. 

The room was filled with shocked silence except for Simon's gasp. 

Inara looked past the two women to meet Mal's look of outrage and horror. He swung his other arm around and pulled Simon to his chest, letting the young man cry in his arms. 

"Wu de tyen ah." Mal looked up and caught Zoe's eye as she spoke, "Breeding stock. That's what she said was in the stasis-chamber. Prime breeding stock." 

Mal lifted a hand from Simon's back and scrubbed it over his own face in shock. "Oh, my god. She said it was frozen breeder sperm. She was talking about Simon." 

"Nephew. Nephew. Niece. Niece. Niece. Nephew. Niece," River sang. "So many relatives." 

The room looked at her in shock, trying to absorb what she was telling them. 

"No one can ever know. If they do, they'll take them all. Steal the children. Open them up, rearrange their insides, make them like me." 

No one wanted that. 

"Carol, Jenny, Fran, Susan, Karen, and Helen. Patience owns them all and they're all pregnant," Bess supplied. 

"Dozen more before that," River added. 

Bess nodded in agreement. "It's been a baby boom around here for the last year and a half." 

"Since Simon showed up," Inara supplied. 

They all looked at the broken man in Mal's arms. 

"Patience won't be back. I'll see to that," said River, suddenly all business. "The operation will be divided up between the girls. Equal shares." 

"Patience owns half this moon," Mal added. 

"Good. Time to move the children around," River planned. "Give them some distance. Blend them with the landscape. Alliance won't recognize the wheat from the chaff." 

"Is that really necessary?" Inara asked. 

"They wanted me for a reason. We were bred to be special. To be taken. They'll want our progeny for the same reason. Try to improve on nature. Bend the gifts to become weapons against the rebels." 

"They cut on you to use you against the Independents," Mal said slowly. 

"Peace won't last forever. Grass doesn't grow under the boot heel, only in the wild places. 

"On the rim," Zoe said, following her reasoning. 

"Blooming babies. Quite a surprise when they discover a planet full of genius rebels," River grinned. 

Slowly Inara asked her, "You and Simon were bred? Designed?" 

"Brilliant doctor. Gifted sister. It doesn't just happen." 

"Mother and Father were hand-fasted as children," a quiet voice added. "They always spoke of how they would choose my wife for me, just as their parents chose their betrothed," Simon said, tears finally drying. 

"Why didn't they choose someone for you when you were a child, Simon?" Inara asked, knowing that that kind of tradition was handed down. "Isn't that the way?" 

"They did. But the girl and her family were killed when she was twelve, in a traffic accident. 

"Not an accident," River stated. "They needed Simon free, too. They had planned to take him when he came for me. But I got there first." 

Inara turned to River. "And you?" 

"Already a genius. Already promised to the Alliance," River shrugged, then paused for a moment. "They've already harvested my eggs." 

Zoe and Inara looked horrified by the casual confession, and Jayne began to swear in Chinese. "This whole thing is screwed up," Jayne concluded. 

"Our children will be at the heart of the civil war. Fighting on opposite sides," River looked down at Simon. "That's why I have to go back. When the time comes, our children will prevail. Turn the tables on everyone and demand a peace. There'll be no stopping us. My Alliance children and your Rebel children will make the universe the kind of place it should be. Our family will stop the coming war before it ever starts. They'll create a free and independent society whose government won't abuse its citizens and everyone will have their say. Independent." 

"Sounds like Utopia," Inara said. 

"Utopia is a goal. One never to be reached, but always to be strived for." 

River walked back to Simon's side and held his gaze, until he tentatively asked, with a kind of dawning horror, "Do you expect me to have more children?" 

River bent down at his knee, and took his hands. "There's enough, ge ge. There's enough of your children and enough of mine. You don't have to make any more unless you want to. The next one will be for you to keep." River glanced over her shoulder at Bess and smiled. "But I'm sure that anything you want to contribute to your sons and daughters will be welcome, but they'll be taken care of, right, sister?" 

Bess grinned back at her. "It's a promise." 

Simon covered his sister's hands with his own. "Did you plan on all this, too, mei mei?" 

River smiled warmly at him. "I hadn't planned on Patience doing it for me. That was just a lucky coincidence. But the whole passel of kids? Yeah. I just hadn't figured out how I was going to convince you to father so many nieces and nephew for me." 

Simon chuffed tiredly, and stroked his fingers down his sister's cheek, tears ghosting in his eyes. "We're going to save the universe." 

"You and me, brother," River assured him. 

"I love you, River," he said, pulling her into his arms, adding darkly, "Even though I'm not quite over the slavery thing yet." 

"Love you, too, Simon. And now I have to go. Schaffner is waiting for me. Impatiently, no doubt." 

River got to her feet, then bent down, took Simon's head in her hands and planted a lingering kiss on his forehead. She straightened and looked down at Mal holding her brother's hand. "Take care of my brother, Captain Reynolds." She gave him one of those chilling smiles that sent Schaffner and his men scurrying to do her bidding. "You don't want to take a risk of hurting him, believe me." 

Mal didn't flinch, holding her eyes steadily. "It's a promise, Miss River." Reynolds pulled Simon to him with one arm and kissed his temple. 

River got to her feet and headed for the door, pulling on her blue gloves again. She stopped in front of Inara, handing her and Zoe small cards. "If they need me, you can reach me here." 

Both women took the cards in response and gave her a nod of agreement. 

At the door, River gave Bess' belly a little pat, then opened the door, turning to give her brother one last look, then headed out into the sunshine. 

Jayne twitched the curtain aside and peered out. Moments later they could hear the Alliance ships raising off the ground. "They're going," Jayne confirmed. He looked at Mal. "Did we get paid? They took Patience with them." 

"We got paid," Mal confirmed. Nice to know that nothing kept Jayne down for long. 

"Besides," Bess added with a grin, "You'd be working for us now, not her." 

Jayne grinned and moved next to her, casually slinging an arm over her shoulders. "So, independent business woman, eh?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Let's negotiate." 

There was a collective rolling of eyes as Bess happily accompanied Jayne out of the infirmary and headed for the saloon. 

Beside Mal, Simon began to sag. Mal put an arm around him and stood him, steering him to the back room and the doctor's small bed. 

"Inara, do you think you could rustle up something for the boy to eat. I don't think he has had anything for three days." 

"No problem, Mal," she responded and headed out the door. 

"Zoe, I need you to do me a favor." 

"What's that, Captain?" 

"See if you and Wash can find me a bed as big as yours for my bunk." 

Zoe stood at the door and watched Mal settle the doctor into the small bed. "Ship getting a medic?" she asked with a grin. 

"I do believe we are." 

Zoe watched as Simon looked up into her Captain's eyes. 

She heard Simon question him in such an optimistic voice it almost broke her heart. 

"I'm coming with you?" 

"There's no way I'm leaving you behind, bao bei," Mal promised. 

Simon smiled tiredly, and Mal kissed his forehead, tugging up the blanket over him. 

Zoe turned and headed for the door. 

* * *

In a day's time, everything had changed. Patience was gone, carted off by Federal Officers. Simon's collar, along with all the others, had been removed. His things had already been moved to the ship, and he'd been taken on a tour of his new home. 

By the end of the week, Bess was glowing, suddenly finding herself in charge. She organized the other girls, filling them in on Patience's plan and how it was all now changed. 

Inara had taken the time to teach her what she might need to run the saloon, and gave Bess her cortex contact number in case there was anything she could do to help. 

Inside Mal's bunk was a king-sized bed, donated by Martha. Mal had no idea how Zoe had managed to get it down there, but he'd given both her and Wash two days liberty for the favor. 

Thoroughly rested, Simon sat across the kitchen table in the mess from Kaylee, laughing at her tales of 'Captain Tightpants.' 

"A sword fight?" Simon asked in disbelief. "They were going to duel with swords?" 

"Oh, yeah. We thought for sure the Captain was a gonner. We was about to spring into a rescue, when Badger came along and got the drop on us. Wouldn't let none of us help the Captain until the fight was over." 

"Well, he must have won. He's still here." 

"Think the Captain cheated." 

"I did not cheat, Little Kaylee!" said the Captain, coming into the mess, and going to the stove to pour himself a cup of coffee. 

"Inara said you threw the broken sword into his shoulder," Kaylee said, laughing eyes following her Captain. 

Mal causally placed a kiss on her upturned forehead in passing and took a chair beside Simon. "It was life or death. What was I supposed to do? If they'd dueled with pistols, at least I would have had a fightin' chance." 

"So you cheated," Simon goaded him teasingly. 

"Got us the job, didn't I?" Mal defended, smiling despite himself. 

Simon turned back to Kaylee. "What was the job?" 

"Transportin' cattle. Smelled like a barn then, too." 

Simon faced the Captain. "I thought you said you weren't a cattleman." 

"Ain't. Take the work what needs taking to keep flying." 

Coming into the room, and plopping himself in a chair, Jayne commented, "You know, we keep flying from planet to planet doing good works, we might have to go back to Boros and pick up that preacher." Then he yawned expansively. 

"You look right worn out, Jayne," Kaylee commented. 

"That gorram Bess! Woman wants to go all night, then on till noon! Plum wore me out. 'Bout put calluses on my Johnson!" 

Mal groaned and covered his eyes. "That was a visual I could have done without." 

"Ain't fair for you to be complaining, Mal. You'll have your pretty trim right here on the ship with you. I got to make my play while I'm in port! Lessin' little Kaylee wants to start warming my bunk at night." 

In answer, Kaylee punched him in the arm, laughing. "In your dreams!" 

Smirking in his Captain's direction, Jayne turned to her. "Wouldn't mind it if'n you put up some more soundproofing in my bunk. I got Zoe and Wash on one side, and Simon and the Captain on the other. It's no wonder my pecker's always in the air!" 

"I might have a cure for that," Simon suggested, thinking of various surgeries. 

"Oh, yeah, pretty. Wouldn't mind having your cure." 

Mal reached over and thwacked the back of his mercenary's head. "Hands off." 

"Don't know that I could rightly do it without my hands, Mal." 

Kaylee snickered and pulled Jayne up out of his seat. 

"Come on, Jayne. I think you need another visit with Bess." 

"That woman's gonna kill me." 

"But what a way to go," Kaylee replied as they left. 

Left alone, Mal slipped his arm around Simon's shoulders, and pulled him into a kiss. Finally releasing the younger man, he asked, "How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine. 

"You gonna be okay when we leave here?" 

"You mean the children?" Simon rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't want to abandon them, but..." 

"It wasn't your choice." 

"No. But it wasn't theirs either." 

"We'll be back in a month." 

"Yeah," Simon stared at the table pensively. "What am I supposed to do with seventeen children?" 

""I'm kind of looking forward to helping raise a passel of rebels. And if it makes you feel any better, I believe you've made Jayne jealous." 

"How's that?" 

"He thinks your must be quite potent to have fathered so many children." 

Simon turned his head and stared at the Captain. "He does know I didn't actually sleep with any of those women, doesn't he?" 

"Don't think he believes it. He thinks you're just a stud." 

"I was. That's how I got into this mess." 

"Not like that. He thinks you're quite the Lady's Man." Pause. "Jayne's not quite right in the head sometimes." 

Simon couldn't stop the giggle from erupting. It was said so seriously. He covered his mouth to stifle it, but it was of no use. 

Mal grinned at him, and Simon couldn't help leaning up and capturing him with a kiss. He must have been too eager, as both their chairs tumbled over, and Mal ended up on the floor, Simon in his arms. 

They were still giggling moments later when Wash and Zoe stepped into the kitchen. 

"Honey, we never did it on the kitchen floor, did we?" Wash asked. 

"Don't get any ideas, husband." 

The End 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Boy In The Box**   
Author:   **KMS**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  ***slash***  |  **115k**  |  **07/20/04**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Inara, Simon, Other \- Patience   
Pairings:  Simon/Mal, Simon/Jayne   
Summary:  Simon doesn't pick up River on Persephone. Instead HE is put in the cryo-chamber.   
Notes:  Timeline: Takes place during the pilot episode of Firefly: Serenity  
[ETA] Warning: rape, torture, slash   
  



End file.
